Our New Life
by TheXtruth
Summary: What is Mulder was saved by Jeremiah Smith and has the chance to be with Scully during her pregnancy? what if he really wants a life with her? Continuation of Our Kind of Love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A new life**

 **Hospital Washington Memorial**

 **3:45 am**

Sound of a rhythmic heartbeat. Lighting is very dim, fading in and out of black. We see glimpses of a figure moving slowly in a viscous greenish-yellow fluid. The heartbeat speeds up slightly as the light brightens. Either the fluid drains or the figure rises. It is Mulder. His eyes fly open and he gasps as an organic cord is pulled from his throat.

Scully gasps as she wakes up abruptly in the hospital. She catches her breath and lies back down on the bed, her hand resting protectively on her abdomen.

She has been having nightmares every time she closes her eyes, she can only think about Mulder and her unborn child, besides she hates hospitals and even more when Mulder isn't around, this is a terrible situation for her, she sits in the bed trying to calm her nerves, she wants to go home and to work, she need to work, she needs to find Mulder.

The doctor come into the room after seeing her through the room window.

DR GREEN: How are you feeling Agent Scully?

SCULLY: I'm fine, I just can't sleep

DR GREEN: I have the new results of the tests

SCULLY: It's everything ok?

DR GREEN: The baby seems fine, we are just a little worry about your health

SCULLY: In what way?

She starts breathing faster and her expression is full of fear.

DR GREEN: Oh no, please don't worry, as a doctor you should be aware that due to your age you can have complications in pregnancy, since it is your first child, therefore you should perform prenatal checkups more frequently, and I hope you don't have to face stressful or dangerous situations that put your life or the baby's in danger, we know that the FBI can be a dangerous place for you at the moment.

She nods with her head and sighs

SCULLY: I know what you mean but I really need to find my partner as soon as possible

DR GREEN: I heard about it, I'm sorry, you can go to work normally just slow down a little

SCULLY: Ok, thank you Doctor.

DR GREEN: Now please try to rest, I will check you again before you leave.

She lies down again and thinks about her possibilities, of course she wants to take care of her baby, after all it is a miracle, but she must look for Mulder, she must do everything in her power so that both of them are safe, she feels that all her energy is being drained by worry and fatigue, her heavy eyes begin to close and finally no nightmare comes to hunt her.

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **Next Day**

 **10:45 am**

Scully and Skinner enter the Bullpen. Agent Crane, comes over to them.

Crane: Assistant Director, you can come on back with me. Agent Scully the Agent Doggett is waiting for you

She turns around and see the man, he must be forty something, and is looking straight to her, she walks towards him, he offers her a hand to shake it and introduce himself.

DOGGETT: Agent Scully, my name is John Doggett

SCULLY: I know who you are, Kersh's task force leader, let me just tell you this is not the way to look for Mulder.

DOGGETT: Nice to meet you too Agent Scully, and if this is not the way, then tell me how

She remain silent looking at him with a raised eyebrow ad pursed lips

DOGGETT: What's your theory?

SCULLY: What do you want to get on me, Agent Doggett? What is it you hope to find?

DOGGETT: I'm just trying to find Mulder.

SCULLY: You wouldn't know where to look.

DOGGETT: I know the answer, Agent Scully.

SCULLY: I don't even know the question.

DOGGETT: What happened to Mulder? I know what you're gonna say or not because you think I'm the big bad wolf. Do you really believe it?

SCULLY: You think by talking in circles, I'm just going to get dizzy and..and blurt it out.. this so-called answer?

DOGGETT: That he was abducted by aliens?

SCULLY: (defiant) You said it. I didn't.

DOGGETT: I guess I just find it hard to swallow that a scientist, a serious person, could buy that. Ever see an alien, Agent Scully?

SCULLY: You want me to go on record? I will go on record to say this; that I have seen things that I cannot explain. I have observed phenomena that I cannot deny. And that as a scientist and a serious person it is a badge of honor not to dismiss these things because someone thinks they're B.S.

DOGGETT: So you think he was abducted?

She looks aways getting nervous, she is doing exactly what she told Skinner not to do, she swallows trying to calm down and not feel dizzy, the only way to help Mulder is staying inside the FBI

DOGGETT: I'm just trying to find him.

SCULLY: And what are you doing? Have you found anything?

DOGGETT: I found these in his desk. Car rental receipts on Agent Mulder's Visa. Four consecutive weekends in May. Same mileage each trip - 370 miles, 375 miles... where was he going?

SCULLY: I don't know.

DOGGETT: Maybe you really didn't know your partner.

SCULLY: You have no right to say anything about me or Mulder.

She feels a dizziness invading her so she doesn't say more and leaves the office trying to breath, Skinner comes out behind her and sees her going to the bathroom.

She walks out of there after a couple of minutes all pale, he looks at her with concerne and holds her arm.

SKINNER: Dana, are you alright?

SCULLY: I just need to relax a little

SKINNER: I told you to take the day off, I will take you home right now

SCULLY: I'm pregnant, not sick, this will happen very often now, I just need to get use to it.

He helps her to sit in a chair nearby still concerned, she looks at him and smiles a little.

SCULLY: I'm fine Walter, really...

He sits next to her, some people in the corridor look at them in a weird way, he just ignore them and speaks.

SKINNER: What did he say?

SCULLY: He is just like Kersh, they don't know Mulder, they know nothing about the X files, this is so wrong.

SKINNER: Did he find anything?

She looks at the floor and leans forward supporting herself with the hands on both sides of the chair, he waits for her to talk, he knows what she's feeling and he knows her, she isn't good with her feelings.

SCULLY: He show me some car rental receipts, but I wasn't paying attention. He dared to say I didn't know Mulder.

She said the last line with a trembling voice.

SKINNER: You have to calm down, as you said we will find him, and if we have to do it alone, then we will.

She looks at him frowning and nods.

SCULLY: I wanna go home, I need to rest, you were right, I should have listened to you.

SKINNER: Do you need a ride?

SCULLY: No, I will be fine

She stands up and walks towards the elevator, he gaze her till she's gone, Doggett is at the door looking at Skinner with a suspicion expression and get inside before he can see him.

 **Scully's apartment**

 **7:12 pm**

Scully is sitting at her computer. She is running a check on Doggett's FBI file. While reading, she suddenly feels uncomfortable. She takes off her glasses and runs to the bathroom. As she throws up in the toilet, she starts to cry again, that infuriates her, she is not used to not knowing how to deal with her emotions, but she can't help it. when it ends she goes to the sink, wets the washcloth and wipes her face and lips. She looks at herself in the mirror, she looks terrible, she needs some rest, she needs someone to talk, she walks to the living room and dial a phone number. An answering machine picks up.

MRS SCULLY (voice on machine) Hi, this is Margaret Scully. Please leave a message.

SCULLY: (on phone) Mom, it's Dana. I, uh... I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while. I've been busy with work and, um, with something ... else that I should probably tell you about in person. I mean, I don't even know if you're in town or if you're checking your messages. (her voice cracks, she is about to cry) But, um... but I really need to see you and talk to you. There's a lot of stuff that's going on with me right now and, um... and I just really need to talk.

She is about to say more, but hears a click on the line.

SCULLY: Mom?

Another click. Scully hangs up almost crying, her mom has the right to be upset, but she is feeling lonely and in need of her mother.

 **Mulder's Apartment**

 **8:42 pm**

Scully enters Mulder's apartment. As she passes the bedroom door, she notices one of Mulder's blue dress shirts lying on the unmade bed. She picks it up and lies down on the bed, cradling the shirt in her arms. Her eyes drift closed, she can't control her tears, his scent is still on it, she feels hopeless, completely lost and alone, she needs him, now more than ever, she needs to feel his strong arms holding her, his full lips kissing hers, she misses him, she is used to him now, she really loves him, more tears wet his shirt.

What can she do to find him? He must be alive, he has to, he needs to know, he will be happy indeed, she puts her hand over her abdomen, she can't feel anything yet, but there's life inside her, how? She doesn't know, but is there, and is hers and Mulder's, she smiles, a sad smile full of tears, a sob bursts on her lips, she feels tired, drained, empty, her body shakes and new dizziness invades her, but she breathes deeply to control it, she manage to relax a little and slowly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A new partner**

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **8:35 am**

She gets in and they are interrogating Skinner, she goes closer to hear the conversation

SKINNER: You think I came in here last night using Agent Mulder's pass-card?

CRANE: You were the last person to see Mulder. You and Agent Scully.

Another Agent whispers in Doggett's ear. Two Technicians wheel in a large object in a crate and begin opening it.

SCULLY: (to Doggett) Skinner is telling the truth.

DOGGETT: I believe him. That still doesn't tell us who used Mulder's card to get in there.

SCULLY: You think it was Mulder?

DOGGETT: I showed you those car rental receipts. Well, now I find Agent Mulder's Visa was used two days ago in Raleigh, North Carolina.

SCULLY: Two days ago? By who? For what?

DOGGETT: Flowers. Automatic debit to a mortuary there.

SCULLY: (realizing, with relief) Mulder's mother is buried in Raleigh. That's the reason he was going every weekend.

DOGGETT: It's one reason.

He looks at the crate now open revealing a large tombstone with the heading "MULDER." under the heading:

William Mulder 1936-1995

Tena Mulder 1941-2000

Samantha Mulder 1964-1977

At the very bottom is a freshly carved "FOX MULDER, 1961-2000.

Scully stares at the stone in shock feeling unable to breath, her knees feels like jelly so she sits in a chair next to the table where they put the tombstone, Doggett looks at her with concerne, she seems too affected for all the things related to Mulder, she covers her mouth with her hand and keeps watching Mulder's name. Skinner comes near her putting his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him in disbelief and close her eyes, he sits next to her and they speak quietly.

SCULLY: I don't know what to think.

SKINNER: I don't believe it, Dana. It just doesn't make any sense to me.

Doggett comes closer to Scully and Skinner bringing with him some new evidence.

DOGGETT: Maybe you can help me out here, Agent Scully.

SCULLY: What is it?

DOGGETT: (handing her a file) Agent Mulder's medical records- recent stuff, over the last year. Did you know about a medical condition? Either of you?

SKINNER: No.

DOGGETT: A year ago, Agent Mulder was hospitalized. Ring a bell? Something to do with his brain?

SCULLY: (reading the file) His temporal lobe.

DOGGETT: An undiagnosable condition, it says. Irregular brain activity.

SKINNER: All right, but he recovered. There was a full recovery.

DOGGETT: Was there?

SKINNER: (to SCULLY) You know Mulder; he would've told us if there was anything.

DOGGETT: Would he? Would he tell you about this? About his headstone?

SCULLY: (softly) Mulder was dying.

SKINNER: What?

SCULLY: It's all right here. For a year, he was going to doctors. There's a clear record of his decline.

DOGGETT: How well did you really know him? How far would Mulder go?

SCULLY: How far would he go for what?

DOGGETT: The truth- his truth. Whatever it was he was trying to prove, how bad did he need to prove it?

SCULLY: It was his whole life.

SKINNER: What are you trying to say?

DOGGETT: That Agent Mulder found himself in a place none of us want to go. Life-threatened, work-threatened, and all for naught. Nothing proven. The effort in vain. No mark left. Unless he rolled the dice, took one big last chance to make it.

SCULLY: (hard to accept) You think that Mulder was here? That he broke in to steal those files?

DOGGETT: He is gathering information

SKINNER: To what? To prove it?

DOGGETT: Or cover it up. Create doubt. (confidently) I get Mulder, I get him. I understand obsession, believe me. But the question is: how far would he go? I mean, so far as to stage his own disappearance?

SKINNER: (defiantly, to SCULLY) I know what I saw. I not going to sit here and listen to this. I watched it happen.

Skinner gets up and stands in front of Doggett, Scully rests her hand subtly on Skinner's jacket. He looks at her and leaves the room.

DOGGETT: What was that?

SCULLY: You won't believe it anyway

DOGGETT: He believes in aliens too?

SCULLY: Please don't report that

DOGGETT: I won't, it doesn't help me find Mulder

She stands up and walks towards the door

DOGGETT: Agent Scully!

She turns around to look at him, he looks worried and she raises an eyebrow trying not to look very miserable.

DOGGETT: I'm sorry, I know this must be really hard for you, I will do everything I can to find him

She nods and turns around again leaving the room while holding her tears.

 **Arizona Desert**

Scully gasps and jerks awake and reacts as if something is hurting her midsection. She gets her breathing under control. Skinner is driving the SUV along a desert road, he looks at her with concern.

SKINNER: Are you feeling any better?

SCULLY: A little

SKINNER: Is there anything I can do?

SCULLY: Don't worry Walter

SKINNER: No,I am worried, you need to take care of yourself, coming here was a bad idea, I'm sorry

SCULLY: No, I have to find him, (cracking voice) I … I can't take the chance that I'm never going to see him again.

SKINNER: Mulder could just come walking out of the dark- we don't know.

SCULLY: Look... we've got one last chance here waiting for us out there in the desert... Gibson Praise. It may just be who gets to him first.

He stays quiet while she calms down again, there's a gas station ahead and he parks.

SKINNER: Want anything?

SCULLY: Just water, thank you.

He enters the station while Scully looks out into the desert. She intently studies a transparent mirage-like disturbance near a cliff. Her heart beat faster, she can feel they're close to Mulder, Skinner gets back into the car.

SKINNER: there's a school 20 minutes from here.

As Skinner pulls back onto the road, Scully's attention remains focused on the area near the cliff, when they finally arrive at the school, Doggett is already there, she is surprised, how the hell he got there first? The bad news is Gibson is not there so they begin another manhunt for the boy.

Scully stays outside with one hand on her back and the other one covering her eyes of the sun, a little girl come out of the school and ride her bike away from the place, Scully call Skinner and they both follow the girl in the truck, she tells him to wait while she walks the last meters alone, she uncovers a sand covered wooden trapdoor with a rope and get inside, and there he is Gibson Praise.

SCULLY: Gibson, what are you doing here?

GIBSON: They are coming for me like they came for Mulder

She looks at him and remain quiet, she doesn't know what to say, but he can read her mind

GIBSON: He's here

SCULLY: Who is here?

GIBSON: Mulder, he is very close now

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

GIBSON: You are so close now

She looks at him frowning, then she notes he is injured, she feels his forehead.

SCULLY: You have an infection, I need to take you to the hospital

GIBSON: They will come for me

SCULLY: I'm going to protect you

GIBSON: You said that once before

Scully looks at him with fear and goes out to call Skinner

SKINNER: (getting down of the car) What's going on?

SCULLY: I find him, you need to take him to the hospital

SKINNER: What about you?

She doesn't answer so he goes and takes the boy outside and into the car, the little girl follows him, Scully stays in the desert just carrying a flashlight, it's getting late and she need to find Mulder, she puts a hand on her abdomen trying to get strength from her unborn child, she walks without direction in the dessert calling his name, about an hour later an helicopter comes to find her. Doggett gets out and walks in her direction. She is bummed, to say the least but still defiant.

SCULLY: For someone who claims he's not following me, you sure have a knack.

DOGGETT: Hey, you're where the action is.

SCULLY: What does that tell you? That I'm crazy or that I'm right?

DOGGETT: Wandering around in the desert in the dead of night, you call it.

SCULLY: You say you want to find Mulder but you won't do what it takes. You're afraid that I'm right.

DOGGETT: I'm not afraid of anything. Except that maybe Mulder's got even you believing in this crap now.

She looks at him rolling her eyes and walking away from him.

DOGGETT: You knew where the kid was and you wouldn't tell me, why?

SCULLY: What kid? I don't see any kid.

DOGGETT: You're lying to me again! Assistant Director Skinner took him from here to the hospital.

She steps closer to him defiant.

SCULLY: How do you know that?...Your men... where following us?

She sighs and begins walking back toward the helicopter. Doggett runs after her.

DOGGETT: Hey, where you going? Agent Scully, where you going?

SCULLY: Your men are at the hospital?

DOGGETT: They got it controlled. Nobody goes in or out of that building without them knowing about it.

SCULLY: How do you know that they're your men?

DOGGETT: What are you talking about?

She stops and look at him frowning

SCULLY: we came here looking for the boy, someone get inside the FBI, and it wasn't Mulder, it can be something else.

DOGGETT: What?

SCULLY: something that looks like a man but can transform into another man

DOGGETT: I'm not following you

SCULLY: You don't want to know.

DOGGETT: What the hell is it? (she turns around walking towards the helicopter again) Hey, don't turn your back on me.

She stops and turns back to him again

DOGGETT: (reasonably) I'm asking you a legitimate question.

SCULLY: He's alien… a bounty hunter.

 **Hospital**

Scully is pointing her gun to Skinner, she sees Gibson through a window. He sees her and violently shakes his head. As she is about to react, "Skinner" grabs her around the throat and flings her across the room where she crashes into a glass wall, she feels a terrible pain through her back and low abdomen. Gibson runs into the room to help distracting "Skinner" long enough for Scully to grab her gun and shoot him through the throat. She falls to the ground breathing heavily and holding her abdomen while tears start falling down her cheeks.

Out in the hall, Doggett and his agents are approaching her location.

DOGGETT: Agent Scully!

"Skinner" has fallen to the ground and is beginning to morphed into the Alien Bounty Hunter as green fluid bubbles through the bullet wound and dissolving into toxic green fluid. Doggett gets in and he first looks at Scully who is laying in the floor and crying, then at the nasty green fluid at his feet.

DOGGETT: An agent needs help!

He runs towards Scully and lifts her into his arms, resting her against his leg. She keeps crying and embarrassed covers her eyes.

DOGGETT: (yelling out the door) I said an agent needs help!

 **Next Day**

She wakes up in a hospital bed with bruises in her face, a get- well card with rainbows and butterflies is placed in her hand. She looks at the card, then at Doggett sitting next to her

DOGGETT: My dad always said it's not who wins or loses... it's who takes the worst beating that counts.

SCULLY: That supposed to cheer me up?

DOGGETT: I thought so. But then I never did get to see your opponent.

SCULLY: And you never will. You still don't believe me.

DOGGETT: What I don't believe is how long they're keeping you here.

SCULLY: Oh, it's just some things they have to check out... make sure of.

DOGGETT: but everything is alright

SCULLY: (awkward) yes

DOGGETT: Why you didn't tell me?

SCULLY: What?

DOGGETT: About... your pregnancy

SCULLY: How do you know?

DOGGETT: What I told you about lies? You put both your lives in danger

SCULLY: How do you know?

DOGGETT: Turns out I'm your new partner in the X files, so I received the information.

She looks at him with an uncomfortable look, this is definitely bad news for her and Mulder, are they thinking he is death already? Will they stop searching for him?

DOGGETT: Hey I know what you're thinking but isn't like that

SCULLY: And what is that?

DOGGETT: Whatever you and I may differ on, I'll find him, Agent Scully.

She stares at him unsure of his words, he looks at her with sympathy and leaves the room. She remains looking at the door, a new partner, it's surreal, Mulder is still out there, she knows that, she feels new tears threatening with come out so she closes her eyes and breaths but there's again, Mulder's image, so she opens her eyes again gasping and putting her hand on her abdomen, she will find him, she has to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A new hope**

 **One month later**

 **X Files office.**

Doggett is alone. He opens Mulder's desk drawer and takes out the "Fox Mulder" nameplate and contemplates it. He quickly puts it away again when he hears someone coming down the hall. Scully enters. She seems a little breathless.

SCULLY: Hi.

DOGGETT: Hi.

SCULLY: You said on the phone you'd received something urgent.

DOGGETT: You're right, I did. And I think it's really important you got right down here, Agent Scully. Thanks.

She looks at him nervous.

SCULLY: You going to tell me what it is?

DOGGETT: I passed it on to A.D. Skinner. I'd like for him to tell you.

...

Skinner peering out of the blinds in his Assistant's office. He sees Scully and Doggett coming down the hall.

SKINNER: Here they are.

SKINNER'S ASSISTANT: Do you need me to ask Agent Scully about her travel plans?

SKINNER: No. She'll be flying with us.

They enter the office. Scully steps toward him. Skinner is dreading the coming conversation and case.

SCULLY: What? What is it?

SKINNER: Let's go into my office.

Scully leads the three of them into Skinner's office and he closes the door. This is all torture for her

SCULLY: Alright, what's going on here?

SKINNER: A report came in last night from Montana. About a UFO encounter.

SCULLY: What kind of encounter?

SKINNER: A young man chased a bright object flying low across the sky. Tracked it all the way to a big field where the UFO disappeared … but where he claimed he saw an alien.

SCULLY: Assistant Director, I've got drawers full of reports that begin just like that. Are you going to tell me what's so important about this case?

SKINNER: Young man's named Richie Szalay. UFO nut from Bellefleur, Oregon. You and Agent Mulder met him out there last spring.

SCULLY: (voice breaking) Are you trying to tell me this has something to do with Mulder?

DOGGETT: He's trying to tell you that it might.

SKINNER: Richie Szalay didn't find an alien last night. He found a woman. A woman whose name you will remember- Teresa Hoese.

SCULLY: Teresa Hoese was the young mother who was abducted the night before Agent Mulder was.

SKINNER: And who was returned last night.

SCULLY: Returned?

SKINNER: Hanging onto life by a thread.

 **Helena, Montana**

 **Scully's hotel room**

 **3:20 am**

Mulder is lying on the same chair. Blood drips from his impaled wrists and feet. Each side of his face is held in three clamps. He is unconscious and very pale.

Scully wakes up, gasping and again puts her hand on her lower abdomen protecting her unborn child, she is sixteen weeks now and her belly is starting to show, she has always been thin so it can be easily hidden. The nightmares has became part of her everyday but this time she is nervous, they are coming back really injured or death, she starts to shake just thinking about it.

 **Short time later.**

Knock at a door. Skinner, in a white t-shirt answers. Scully, dressed all in black, stands shivering in the doorway.

SCULLY: (weakly) What if he's dead?

He doesn't know what to say. She is embarrassed and looks at the floor searching for her next words.

SCULLY: I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream.

SKINNER: Let me get some clothes on.

She nods as he closes the door. She walks to the parking lot and looks at the stars, they are bright tonight, she starts to cry thinking about Mulder, he joins her after a few minutes.

SCULLY: I once had a talk with Mulder about starlight. How it's billions of years old.

He looks up with her, not knowing what to say.

SCULLY: Stars that are now long dead whose light is still traveling through time. It won't die, that light… Maybe that's the only thing that never does. He said that's where souls reside. I hope he's right.

She stays quiet and he puts his arm around her shoulders.

SKINNER: If you're trying to prepare yourself I want you to stop. Nothing says that we're going to stumble over him in some field. Nothing says he won't be fine.

She nods, then her face falls and she turns into his chest and sobs quietly. He holds her and stokes her hair gently. She keeps crying for a while totally hopeless, she needs him so bad, she can't even sleep, her whole life is becoming a nightmare, after a few minutes she managed to calm down.

SCULLY: I'm sorry Walter

SKINNER: It's ok

She cleans her face with her hands and breath deeply, he looks at her noticing for the first time her little belly.

SKINNER: How are you feeling? I knew this could be hard for you.

She looks down following his gaze

SCULLY: We are fine

She says covering herself with her coat, he shuffles nervously and looks away

SKINNER: Go inside, is really cold out here

She nods and walks away with a sad expression, he follows her with his gaze until she gets in the room.

 **Hospital.**

 **Later that day**

 **4:23 pm**

Scully is walking down the hall, but pauses near the door of a room where Reyes is looking at x-ray images.

REYES: Oh, hi.

SCULLY: I thought you'd be out combing the hills with Agent Doggett.

REYES: I'm on my way out to see him. I just wanted to see film on this woman's injuries...Teresa Hoese.

Scully closes the door and walks towards Monica. She looks at her sceptical. Reyes keeps looking at the monitors.

SCULLY: Is there something you're looking for Agent Reyes, in particular?

REYES: Implants, or signs of them.

SCULLY: Implants? I don't understand.

REYES: Metallic implants. Placed in the body, oftentimes in the nasal cavity. Sometimes made of bone or cartilage making detection a little more difficult.

SCULLY: Yeah, I'm well aware of how they work.

REYES: You said you didn't understand.

SCULLY: I don't understand your interest in what is commonly considered evidence of alien abduction as a disbeliever in that phenomena.

REYES: I'm not a disbeliever.

SCULLY: Excuse me. I, I, uh, I'm very confused. I know what I heard and I heard you say that what we're dealing with here is nothing more than a UFO cult.

REYES: There's the confusion. I still believe that but it doesn't mean I don't believe in the phenomena.

SCULLY: You believe in extraterrestrials?

REYES: (small laugh) Let's just say I don't not believe. As I said, I try to stay open.

Scully looks at her more intrigued now, Reyes crosses to another part of the room to look at a photo and notes Scully's gaze, she looks at Scully surprising her

REYES: You look at me like if I'm crazy, isn't something new to me you know, I was something of a black sheep in the field office in New Orleans … because of my beliefs

SCULLY: And what beliefs are those?

REYES: I just have certain spiritual notions. I believe there are energies in the universe. It might sound kind of cosmic but I think I'm sensitive to them. I mean, I get these feelings.

SCULLY: And do you have any feelings about Agent Mulder?

REYES: I don't know Agent Mulder. And I don't have any feelings about him. But I am feeling your fear. And fear's not going to help you find him or anyone else. Not to mention it can hurt your baby.

Scully raise her eyebrow and gasp, Reyes smiles a little and Scully nods softly.

REYES: Maybe you can try and stay open, too (walking away) Congratulations by the way.

 **Ranch compound of buildings.**

 **Next day**

 **6:08 am**

ABSALOM: How is he?

Jeremiah Smith is wiping the brow of the bedridden Fox Mulder.

JEREMIAH: We were almost too late.

Jeremiah concentrates and places his hand on Mulder's forehead. Absalom looks on in awe, when he removes his hand the scars on his cheeks and eyes, and the rest of his body, fade. Jeremiah looks at Absalom who smiles through his tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A new start**

 **Outside the farm compound.**

 **5:54 pm**

Jeremiah arrives in the truck and comes up to a group of people getting soup from a common pot over an outdoor fire.

JEREMIAH: Get everyone inside.

ABSALOM: What? What is it?

JEREMIAH: They're coming.

ABSALOM: Who? Who's coming?

JEREMIAH: You can't let them find him.

Federal Agents move in through the field and get into the farm compound lightning the place with flashlights

MALE VOICE: Federal Agents! Nobody move!

MALE VOICES: Move! Move! Go on! Move! Move! On the ground now! FBI! Don't move!

REYES: Please don't panic. You are in no danger if you stay calm and where we can see you.

Scully enters an area that is draped in plastic sheets. She stops moving when she sees him, completely healed, blinking in the bright searchlights.

SCULLY: Mulder!

She stops breathing for a moment unable to believe what her eyes see, suddenly she feels very dizzy and begins to stagger losing consciousness, he manages to stand up and hold her before she falls to the ground, he still doesn't understand what is happening around him but he recognizes her, his Scully, he looks at her face with concern and calls for help, Skinner arrives to where they are and remains paralyzed.

SKINNER: Mulder, but how?

MULDER: Scully needs help Walter

Skinner goes out and asks other agents to help Agent Scully, meanwhile Mulder holding her, looks her up and down noticing her pregnancy, suddenly he feels a knot in his stomach and strokes her hair with worry, she is pregnant, how is it possible? The In vitro didn't work. His thoughts are interrupted by the Agent Doggett and other agents who come with a stretcher to help Scully.

He stands up and looks around confused, Skinner comes again and takes Mulder to another room demanding an explanation, he tells him what he remembers and goes in search of Jeremiah followed by Skinner, Doggett is outside waiting for him with all the detainees, Mulder calls a man aside and takes him for questioning. Jeremiah shows him his true face.

JEREMIAH : You're going to expose me. You're putting people in danger- Abductees all over the country..

MULDER: Why?

JEREMIAH: You must protect me.

Reyes comes in and Jeremiah changes his shape again

REYES: You better come with us:

MULDER: What is it?

REYES: Is the Agent Scully, she is asking for you

While they go out of the building, a brightly lit object over the compound, glass shatters and everybody screams, Mulder runs back to the room where Jeremiah was, the light disappears before he can open the door. Jeremiah is gone. His room is empty.

Monica is in shock but not Mulder, he is mad, he was healed by that man and now he is gone taken by the same who took him.

Suddenly he remembers Scully so he goes out with Reyes.

 **Hospital**

 **7:48 pm**

Skinner and Doggett are outside her room, he gets in without look at them, he just needs to see her and know she is alright.

She is sitting on the bed with her hands on her abdomen, she looks out with an anguish face, when she feels the door open she turns to look and when she sees him, her eyes light up and a smile is drawn on her lips, he walks slowly towards her with a smile, he doesn't know what to tell her, but she is so beautiful, she is glowing.

She is also in shock, tears begin to fall down her cheeks and wet her lips, he approaches and sits on the bed hugging her, she cries in his chest, a convulsive and uncontrollable cry, he caresses her hair and her back trying to calm her down, she clings tightly to his shirt, feeling that if she releases it, she will lose him forever.

MULDER: Sshhh Scully, everything's fine, I'm here and you're not going to lose me again

SCULLY: (with a broken voice) when I saw you... I thought I was going crazy

MULDER: I felt the same

He pushes her away a bit and kisses her forehead, she smiles in tears and he kisses her on the lips, those lips that he missed so much, he is also crying with happiness, their foreheads come together and they both look down, that's when he look nervously into her eyes and she reads his question.

SCULLY: It's yours

She says smiling. His face is a mix of shock, surprise and happiness, he hugs her tight again smiling, she laughs, a nervous laugh full of happiness.

MULDER: But how?

SCULLY: I don't know Mulder, I have as many questions as you do, but right now it doesn't matter, I just know this is our miracle and I'm taking care of it.

He looks down at her slightly swollen belly and puts a hand upon it, he smiles widely and she does the same, their hearts almost explode with happiness, finally they are together again, it is a miracle, a true miracle, she isn't able to stop crying, he looks at her and smiles again.

MULDER: It seems that someone isn't longer able to control her emotions

SCULLY: (laughing) Shut up Mulder!

He kisses her again, this time with more strength, he needs her, he feels like a new person, he is alive and he has a family, a family with Scully, it's incredible and wonderful.

A knock at the door breaks the spell, he stands up from the bed and sits on the chair next to the bed holding her hand, she invites whoever is knocking to come in.

SKINNER: Agent Scully, how are you feeling?

SCULLY: I'm fine sir, thank you, they are running some tests trying to rule out any danger

SKINNER: That's good, (he looks at Mulder) I'm glad you're back Mulder

MULDER: Thanks Walter

SKINNER: Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes were asking about you so I decided to come and ask you, I will tell them you're alright.

Saying that he goes out, Mulder looks at her concerned

MULDER: Scully, is the baby ok? I mean, have you had any complications?

She sighs and puts her free hand on her belly swallowing

SCULLY: I.. uh.. Well Mulder, I'm not a little girl which means I can have a difficult pregnancy, some things have happened while I've been looking for you, nothing severe, but I had some small pains and little bleeding due to that event, but now I'm fine.

He feels guilty and looks down at the ground letting go of her hand, she looks at him frowning, he continues to look at the floor then she takes off the sheet and sits on the edge of the bed holding his hands.

SCULLY: Mulder, this is not your fault

MULDER: (looking at the floor) it is, I promised that I would not do anything stupid and then I did

SCULLY: Mulder, thanks to that decision you're here and you're healthy, just like Teresa and all the others who were cured. Why you didn't tell me?

He looks up at her with tears falling down his cheeks, she frown and wipe his tears with one of her hands.

MULDER: I was mad Scully, after all we have been through I was losing you again, it wasn't fair, I didn't want to worry you, we were starting this, this we have now, and I was losing it at the same time, I tried everything without hope.

SCULLY: I saw your tombstone… I just wish you had told me.

MULDER: I'm sorry Scully, but all that doesn't matter now and Jeremiah is no longer here

SCULLY: What do you mean?

MULDER; Before coming to see you a ship took him

SCULLY: (sighs) I'm sorry Mulder

He looks up at her, she starts to breathe heavily through her mouth

MULDER: Scully? What's wrong?

Before he can say another word she runs to the bathroom, he follows her even when she tries to push him away, she kneels next to the toilet and vomits everything she had eaten, he holds her hair and caresses her back

MULDER: Everything's fine, I'm here

SCULLY: Mulder get out of here

MULDER: No Scully, we're in this together

She breathes heavily, empties the toilet and sits on the floor, he sits next to her passing her a wet towel, she moistens her forehead and cleans her lips, then he helps her stand up and she rinses her mouth. He hugs her from behind putting his hands on her belly, she smiles putting her hands upon his, they both look at each other in the mirror.

MULDER: Did you know you're more beautiful than ever?

SCULLY: Surely not Mulder

MULDER: Yes, our baby makes you more beautiful, if that is even possible.

She smiles closing her eyes and he kisses her hair.

MULDER: Now everything will be better, we are together again honey.

SCULLY: I prayed a lot, and my prayers had been answered

MULDER: In more than one way

They both look down to her belly

SCULLY: Yeah

MULDER: Keep praying missy, you're god is listening

 _(ADULT CONTENT AHEAD)_

 **Scully's apartment**

 **Two days later**

 **Saturday 7:33 am**

she opens her eyes and yawns, suddenly feels a hand on her belly and turns her face to see him, lying next to her while she is still sleeping, she turns around facing him with care not to wake him up. She stares at him for a while, still can't believe that he is next to her, after everything that happened, after he was on the verge of death, a tear falls down her cheek to her mouth and she cleans it quickly, suddenly he opens his eyes and sees her looking at him.

MULDER: Good morning, lovely

SCULLY: Good morning, did you sleep well?

MULDER: Wonderfully

She smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him, their bodies are completely joined, and he can feel her small belly between them, she runs her hands behind his neck and opens her mouth to kiss him, he introduces his tongue and begins to play inside her mouth, then forcefully takes her waist and turns her so she lays on top of him, she puts a leg between his legs by resting a knee on the mattress. He kisses her neck and she throws her head back to give him more space, he begins to suck her neck leaving a small mark and she gasps with pleasure.

MULDER: I miss you Scully, you have no idea how much

SCULLY: Me too

He begins to kiss her again and flips her over again to stay on top of her, leaning on his elbows, so that he doesn't lose his weight on her body. He leans on his knees and pulls the shirt over his head, she looks at him with desire and stretches her arms to touch his chest, then takes him by the waist and links him to her by digging her nails into his back. He leans down again and begins to come down unbuttoning her nightgown and exposing her naked torso, she continues to pant while watching him do his job. He raises his head to look at her

MULDER: I feel like I want to crawl inside of you ...

SCULLY: You're already inside of me Mulder ...

That makes him smile and he bends down again this time to kiss her nipple, that makes her let out a little cry of pleasure and he smiles seeing what his work produces in her body. Then he goes to the other nipple and this time he hits her a delicate bite that makes her shudder.

SCULLY: (looking at his pants) Oh Mulder, please...

MULDER: Hang on, honey

Reaching out Mulder slid her pants down and off, along with her panties. Then does the same with his pants. She removes her shirt completely and now is fully naked in front of him, he takes advantage and bends down beginning to kiss her ankles, all her legs slowly continuing his journey up the inside of her thighs and for a brief second Scully worries that she is about to hyperventilate, then his nose brushes lightly against the soft springy curls at her core and licks her clit gently, Scully lays back with her arms above her head as her hips bucks up unintentionally when she feel a powerful orgasm rock through her whole body. Mulder pulls slightly back and smiles up at her, proud of himself.

Mulder moves up to kiss her lips softly and Scully breathes heavily against his mouth until she slowly starts to return his kiss. He moves away for a moment and looks at her with concern.

MULDER: Alright Scully, how should I do this? I don't want to put all my weight on you

She smiles and puts a pillow under her hips to raise her body a little, he looks at her in wonder and removes his underpants quickly staying on top of her again and leaning on his knees on the bed.

MULDER: Are you ready Scully?

SCULLY: More than ready

He gently begins to penetrate her, she lift her legs on top of his back and feel his cock slip between her wet folds. Mulder smiles and run his tongue along her bottom lip as he slowly continues to push inside.

SCULLY: Oh Jesus!

He begins to slowly retreat and then glide back into her hot tight warmth. Scully flexes her muscles in time with his gentle short thrusts.

MULDER: Yes Scully!

He keeps pushing closing his eyes

SCULLY: Look at me Mulder, you can come whenever you want

He looks at her with passion and starts to release himself, her walls start to clench convulsively around him, and he starts to fill her core with his hot seed. Both pant with force and she scream when arriving at the climax for the second time, he introduces his tongue in her mouth kissing her with uncontrollable desire. As their aftershocks still shivers through their bodies, Scully held Mulder close turning both sideways remaining still connected.

SCULLY: I love you Mulder

MULDER: Oh I adore you Scully


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A new decision**

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **Washington, DC**

 **A week later**

 **8:30 am**

Scully walks through the corridor towards Kersh's office, Mulder walks behind her

the assistant tells them to wait a moment, they sit on the outside chair and wait

MULDER: Are you sure about this?

SCULLY: We already talked about it Mulder

MULDER: I just want to know that you will not regret it

SCULLY: I'm sure Mulder

At that moment the door opens and Kersh invites them to go to the office

KERSH: Agents, what a surprise, please take a seat, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?

They both sit down, Kersh looks at them with interest, Mulder is serious so Scully is the one who speaks

SCULLY: I'm here to present my resignation, sir

KERSH: And can I know the reason for his resignation Agent Scully

SCULLY: The reason is my pregnancy, sir, I was recently listed as high risk and I'm afraid that the FBI is not the best place for me right now

KERSH: Well I'm sorry to hear that and congratulations

SCULLY: Thank you sir.

KERSH: And why is Agent Mulder here?

Mulder tries to speak but Scully interrupts him

SCULLY: As my partner in the X-Files and also as its founder, I think Agent Mulder is ready to go back to work sir, he already has a new partner, the Agent Doggett.

KERSH: Well, I can not deny Agent Mulder what is his

Scully breathes a sigh of relief

KERSH: Is that all?

SCULLY: Yes sir

KERSH: Good luck then Agent Scully

She nods and stands walking towards the door, Mulder follows her

KERSH: welcome back agent Mulder.

He doesn't turn and walks out the door, Scully looks at him questioning him.

SCULLY: What's wrong Mulder?

MULDER: You were all bossy in there Scully

SCULLY: I told you, you didn't need to come

MULDER: I thought… never mind

He walks faster and goes down the stairs leaving Scully alone in the corridor confused, she goes down the elevator to the basement, agent Doggett is there but there's no sign of Mulder

DOGGETT: Agent Scully, how are you feeling today?

SCULLY: I'm alright, what about you agent Doggett?

DOGGETT: I'm good too, thanks

SCULLY: Agent Doggett, I'm here to say goodbye

DOGGETT: What are you talking about?

SCULLY: I just presented my resignation to Kersh

He remains silent for a few seconds, she looks at the floor unable to continue speaking

DOGGETT: Well, I wish you the best agent Scully, I hope the baby and you are well

SCULLY: I wanted to thank you for what you did for me in this short time... and I wanted to apologize for not trusting you

DOGGETT: Don't worry, you had reasons to do it. I didn't trust you either.

SCULLY: We are at hand then… The Agent Mulder will come back to take his place here, I wanna ask you to please don't throw away his theories the first time, I did that and... I was wrong

DOGGETT: Thanks for the advice, but I think I will have the opportunity to form my own opinions about Agent Mulder's the theories, no offense

She nods and goes to the desk to take some things with her. Mulder comes in and looks at her, then to Doggett.

DOGGETT: Welcome back agent Mulder, we finally met

MULDER: (shaking his hand) Agent Doggett

Now he walks towards his desk and sits watching Scully take her things from the drawer

MULDER: Don't take everything home honey, leave me something

Scully looks at him nervously and then looks at Doggett who looks up to see them with a surprised face, she beats Mulder with her heel on his foot and looks at him in amazement

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: (whispering) What are you doing?

MULDER: Scully we are having a child together, what's the matter?

She gets upset and opens her mouth in disbelief, she looks at Doggett and then gets out of the office leaving the box on the desk, Mulder picks up the box and follows her, Doggetts looks at both of them and smiles.

Mulder runs after her but the elevator doors close before he can get in, he walks up the stairs to the parking lot, she walks toward the car, furious.

MULDER: Scully!

SCULLY: Leave me alone

MULDER: Scully what's wrong?

She turns around to look at him

SCULLY: (raising her voice) What's wrong?.. First you leave me alone outside Kersh's office, then you arrive at the basement as if nothing had happened and above, you say in front of Agent Doggett that we will have a child. Isn't that enough for you?

He stays quiet so she turns her back to him and walks to the car, when she is opening the door he holds her hand and turns her to look at him.

MULDER: I don't understand you Scully, you are leaving the FBI, nothing stop us now to say the truth.

SCULLY: You will still be here and they will know that we were having something when I was here too, so that I'm leaving won't save you Mulder

MULDER: They can't fired me for that, I don't wanna keep hiding things Scully, I'm tired of this, I wanna be with you and don't be afraid

SCULLY: This isn't the right way Mulder!

MULDER: Scully… I love you!.. (getting closer and whispering) Nothing else matters.

He holds her by her waist and pulls her closer to his body feeling the baby in between.

MULDER: I'm not afraid of anything while I'm with you.

She starts to cry and hold him tight.

SCULLY: I'm sorry Mulder

MULDER: I understand honey, I was just mad that's why I said what I said in the basement.

He puts his forehead against hers and laughs

MULDER: Agent Doggett face was funny, I think he already knew

She laughs too just thinking about it

SCULLY: You are crazy Mulder.

MULDER: Tell me something new

SCULLY: I didn't say goodbye

MULDER: Then let's go back there

SCULLY: I can't… I… I can't

MULDER: Come on Scully, I will talk

SCULLY: No, I better go now, I'm not feeling well

He looks at her worried bending over a bit to look straight into her eyes.

MULDER: Scully what's wrong?

SCULLY: Just a little pain, but I'm fine

MULDER: No, let me take you to the doctor

SCULLY: No, Mulder, I just need to take my pills.

MULDER: Ok, where are they?

SCULLY: In the car

He opens the door quickly and takes out the pills from the glove compartment and a bottle of water that she always carries in her purse.

MULDER: Here you go

SCULLY: Mulder relax

MULDER: Take them now Scully

She sighs and follow his orders

SCULLY: Happy?

MULDER: Yes, now let's go home

SCULLY: No Mulder, I'm going home and you are staying here

MULDER: There's no way

SCULLY: (holding his arm) Mulder listen to me, I'm fine and I promise I'll go home and rest, and you won't give Kersh an excuse to kick you out of here. Understand?

He clenches his jaw, meditating what she says, he knows she is right about Kersh, but he also wants to make sure that both she and the baby are well, he sighs and nods giving her a kiss on the forehead.

MULDER: Alright, but please call me as soon as you get home

SCULLY: I will

She tiptoe to kiss him, he puts one hand on her hip and the other one holding her neck.

MULDER: Go now before I regret it

She smiles and gets in the car, he stays in the parking lot until the car disappear his sight.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Scully's apartment**

 **8:45 am**

MULDER: Honey I'm back

There's no answer so he walks to the bedroom, she is sleeping, he smiles seeing her, she is lying on her side facing the door, her breathing is soft and a strand of hair covers her face a little, she has a sheet covering her middle section, leaving legs and arms outside. Suddenly she opens her eyes gasping, in two steps he's next to her, she holds her belly and sits. He kneels in front of her putting his hands on her belly too, he opens his eyes in amazement and without waiting he pulls her shirt up uncovering her belly.

Both have their palms on her belly, both smile between amazed and excited, their eyes meet, she is about to cry with happiness.

MULDER: Wow Scully, it's amazing, how does it feel inside?  
SCULLY: I don't know, it's a strange feeling.  
MULDER: Can you believe my luck? I could feel his first kick with you

she smiles and he kisses her happily without removing his hands from her belly.

MULDER: Were you able to rest?

SCULLY: Yes, sorry I didn't let you sleep last night

MULDER: It's fine honey

SCULLY: I really needed this few minutes.

MULDER: Great coz I brought breakfast and we need to go lady

SCULLY: I know

MULDER: Alright, come on


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A new compromise**

 **Hospital Washington Memorial**

 **10:02 am**

NURSE: Dana Scully

She stands up and Mulder follows her putting his right hand in her lower back, the nurse indicates one room and tell them to wait for the doctor.

She sits on the stretcher and he stands by her side, he notices that she is nervous and takes her hand

MULDER: What's wrong, Scully?  
SCULLY: (distracted) Uh ... what ... nothing  
MULDER: Do you feel bad?

She looks at him and caresses his cheek

SCULLY: we're fine  
MULDER: You're nervous, right?  
SCULLY: A little  
MULDER: (kissing her hand) Everything will be fine honey

At that moment the door opens and the doctor enters

DR. MOORE: Dana, Fox, it's good to see you again

SCULLY: Hi!

MULDER: Hey Doc!

DR. MOORE: Ok, what's happening here, something bad?

SCULLY: Nothing bad

DR. MOORE: Doesn't look like it Dana, you seem tense, something new?

MULDER: Nothing, she always stresses before coming, nothing bad has happened, the truth is that everything has been very good, (excited) even more, this morning we feel the baby for the first time

DR. MOORE: Those are wonderful news, Then let's check that baby, please lie down Dana.

The doctor watch the two with a smile and then took a tube of gel off a warming pad before squeezing some onto Scully's tummy. Then she picks up the scanner and within seconds they all hear that familiar noise. Scully sighs in relief and Mulder smiles widely, their baby's heartbeat always amuse them.

DR. MOORE: That's one strong heartbeat, let's see… there's the little feet and hands... the baby is measuring approximately 24 centimeters, it is a good size, the organs are developing well, I don't see anything bad, everything is perfect Dana, you don't have to worry.

Mulder kiss her hand and smile at her, she smiles too looking into his eyes, he whispers an inaudible I love you and she does the same.

DR. MOORE: From now on you should take care of yourself, you need start to gain more weight and your belly will grow more quickly now.

She does not look very happy about that but Mulder is enthusiastic.

When finishes, everyone says goodbye and they start their short walk to the car

MULDER: Scully we need to talk

SCULLY: mmm? What about?

MULDER: About our future

SCULLY: Ok… What about it?

He stops and looks at her

MULDER: What are we gonna do when the baby is born?

SCULLY: Well we'll see

She walks ahead and get in the car, he remain quiet without turning on the car

SCULLY: Mulder we must have this conversation now?

MULDER: I think is a good time Scully, you're in the middle of the pregnancy, I think it's good enough to do it now.

She sighs and look down to her belly, he is right, they must think about their future

SCULLY: Alright let's talk about this tonight, I need some time to think this through properly

MULDER: Ok, That's good for me.

 **Scully's Apartment**

 **8:12 pm**

He is washing the dishes while she goes to the bathroom, she knows he will ask again so she must keep her word, but she is concern, she doesn't know what he wants, they are having a good relationship, is stable but, she has many questions and isn't sure about wanting to know the answers.

When she comes out he is already waiting for her sitting on the sofa, that makes her nervous, when he feels that she is walking towards him, he stands up, that surprises her.

SCULLY: Mulder? What is it?

MULDER: Well Scully, I have been thinking about it and… I know you don't like surprises… that makes you nervous so… I uh… Well this isn't as I planned it but I think is the right time

He kneels in front of her and pulls out a small box from his pocket, she gasps and covers her mouth with both her hands.

MULDER: Scully, will you marry me?

SCULLY: Oh my god! Oh god!

MULDER: Is that your answer?

SCULLY: Mulder, are you sure?

MULDER: What? Scully come on!

SCULLY: I.. I uh… I will… I mean, Yes!

He removes the ring from the box and puts it on her finger, tears fall down her cheeks, he smiles brightly, her hand is shaking so he stands up and she hugs him with all her strength, he wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead, she raises her head and he kisses her hard, a kiss full of happiness and love.

MULDER: I love you Scully, you are making me very happy

SCULLY: I love you too Mulder

MULDER: We will be the best couple ever

SCULLY: (laughing) I think we already are

He kisses her again smiling

MULDER: We can tell this to everybody now

SCULLY: I think everybody already know thanks to your indiscretion Mulder

He laughs kissing her forehead

MULDER: Well, there's one person you haven't speak with

She sighs and close her eyes

MULDER: Don't worry Scully, I'm coming with you, I'm sure she will be happy.

 **Margaret's Scully House**

 **A week later**

 **11:20 am**

Mulder gets out of the car and then helps Scully, she is very nervous, many times since she found out about her pregnancy had tried to talk to her mother but she has always found the answering machine, Mulder puts her hand on her lower back and feels her tense, so he crosses his arm over her shoulder and whispers in her ear

MULDER: Everything will be fine

She breathes heavily and swallows before Mulder rings the bell, footsteps are heard inside and Scully stands behind Mulder, he smiles but doesn't move away, maybe it's best not to surprise the woman too much.

MARGARET: Fox? What a surprise?

Scully pokes her head a little and greets her mother

MARGARET: Dana? What are you doing behind him?

MULDER: She is a little nervous

MARGARET: What? Nonsense

MULDER: She has been trying to call you

Margaret remain silent for a while so Scully decides to come out, her mother gasps watching her and her eyes fill with tears

MARGARET: Oh my god Dana, I'm so sorry!

Scully frowns trying to control the tears without success, then takes a step and hugs her mother

SCULLY: I'm sorry too mom

they remain embraced for a while until at last he interrupts them

MULDER: are we going to stay outside?

Both women laugh and everyone enters the house, Margaret invites them to sit down and brings them fresh juice.

Scully moves nervously on the couch and Mulder looks at her worried

MULDER: Are you okay?

SCULLY: Yes

That's when Margaret notices the ring on her finger and smiles

MARGARET: I think you bring more than one news

Scully looks between surprised and nervous, Mulder laughs

MULDER: Wonderful appreciation, Mrs. Scully

MARGARET: Oh Fox, call me Margaret, you're already family

SCULLY: Mom!

MARGARET: Oh Dana, I'm very happy for you both, I always knew Mulder was the one

MULDER: Thanks for the faith

MARGARET: How far are you dear?

SCULLY: 21 weeks

MARGARET: This is a true miracle Dana

SCULLY: It is

MARGARET: Well you deserve to be happy

MULDER: She does

Margaret smiles watching the way he looks at her

MARGARET: and when is the wedding? I imagine it will be before the baby is born

Both look a little confused

SCULLY: We don't know yet

MULDER: There are a lot of things to do before

MARGARET: Well I wanna be the first to know

SCULLY: You will


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A new house**

 **Rural Virginia**

 **Four Weeks Later**

 **9:20 am**

Mulder has been driving for the last hour and a half, Scully already has an exasperating back pain.

SCULLY: Mulder where are we going?, my back is killing me

MULDER: We're already here

Scully looks to the front and sees a house behind a gate

SCULLY: Where are we?

MULDER: You're going to see it

The gate is open, Mulder parks in front of the house, a woman goes out and down the stairs to receive them

SCULLY: Mulder, can you explain me what we're doing here?

MULDER: (smiling) Stop being impatient

They both get out of the car and walk towards the woman who waits for them smiling

LAURA BROWN: You must be the Mulders, welcome!

Scully looks at Mulder oddly, but he crosses his arm across her back smiling and stretches a hand to the woman to greet her

MULDER: Yes, hello, I'm Fox and she's Dana

She also shakes hands with a slightly forced smile

LAURA: Oh you are having a baby, congratulations!, please come in

The woman walks forward so Scully turns away from Mulder and looks at him reproachfully

SCULLY: (quietly) Can you tell what the hell is going on?

MULDER: Woo Scully, we're just going to see the house, calm down

She raises an eyebrow and looks directly at the house, this time detailing it well

SCULLY: A house... for us?

MULDER: (smiling) Yes, we are getting married so we need a house

Her eyes begin to water down and she frowns trying to avoid the crying, he hugs her and kisses her forehead

MULDER: Come on Scully, if it seems so horrible we can look for another one

She laughs at his joke and looks deep into his eyes

SCULLY: Thank you Mulder

MULDER: (putting a lock of hair behind her ear) Don't thank me yet, we have to see if we like it

They hold hands and walk towards the house.

 **Scully's Apartment**

 **One week later**

 **9:42 am**

She just got out of the shower and put on her underwear, she looks at herself in the mirror and then turns to see her belly on the side, then runs a hand over it and the baby starts to move feeling her touch.

Mulder enters the room and stares at her from the doorframe, she sees his reflection in the mirror and smiles turning to face the mirror again.

MULDER: Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?

SCULLY: Monica Bellucci

MULDER: Humm... great choice!

Both laugh, he walks towards her and stands behind putting his hands on her belly, feeling the active movement of the baby he smiles.

MULDER: Wow Scully, it feels like an extraterrestrial in there

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder

MULDER: You really don't want to know the sex?

SCULLY: I'm sure

MULDER: Okay, I just wanted to corroborate it

SCULLY: You want to know?

MULDER: If you don't want to, me either

He kisses her cheek and puts his jaw on her shoulder

MULDER: I think it will be a girl

SCULLY: My mom says is a boy

MULDER: Really?

SCULLY: Yes

MULDER: Wow ok, sex doesn't matter, just he or she to be healthy

SCULLY: you're right

He raises his head and kisses her hair

MULDER: Very well, lady, it would be better if you put on some clothes before I can't control myself, a shopping day awaits us.

… **...**

MULDER: Hey Scully look at this

SCULLY: Put that down Mulder

MULDER: Come on Scully, not even for me?

SCULLY: You gotta be kidding me

He puts the alien teddy down making a pout

SCULLY: Oh God! Alright take it

MULDER: (kissing her) Thank you

SCULLY: Ok, let's go to check the cribs

They walk to the other side of the market, He pushes the shopping cart and she walks clinging to one of the pins of his pants belt.

SCULLY: Oh wow, how the hell are we going to choose something?

MULDER: Manners lady, we have all day

SCULLY: I do not think so, I don't think I can take much more Mulder

MULDER: Do you want us to sit for a while?

SCULLY: No, let's finish with this, then we sit down and eat

MULDER: Your wishes are orders, madam

She likes a wood crib and he likes a white one, the manager comes to help them seeing their doubts.

ATTENDANT: May I help you?

SCULLY: The truth is, yes, could you please tell this man that it's better to buy a wooden crib

ATTENDANT: What are you looking for exactly? Do you know the sex of the baby?

MULDER: No, we decided it to be a surprise

ATTENDANT: Okay, so I must say that the choice of the lady is better, it's a more resistant material, it's more suitable for any sex and it is also in promotion.

MULDER: Ok, nobody can fight against a promotion ... sold!

… **.**

Both are sitting side by side at a table in the mall eating hamburger and natural lemonade, a little sauce adorns Scully's nose, he cleans it with his finger and then take his finger to his mouth and suck it

SCULLY: Mulder!

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: (laughing) ...You're crazy!

MULDER: You already told me that before

She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder, he kisses her forehead delicately

MULDER: I love your appetite Scully

SCULLY: It's not my appetite Mulder, it's your child's fault

MULDER: Oh when it comes to food it's just my child

SCULLY: You know what I mean

He kisses her forehead again and smiles. she moves away and drinks some lemonade, he remains looking at her, she feels his gaze and turns to see him.

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: I love you Scully

She looks at him tenderly and smiles

SCULLY: If we were not in public, I would kiss you

MULDER: That's not an excuse, we're almost married, we buy a house and we're expecting a child, there's nothing to be ashamed of

SCULLY: It's not that ... I mean ... I don't feel good kissing you in public

MULDER: Do you feel ashamed of me?

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: If it's not the rest, that's what it seems

SCULLY: Mulder!

He quickly takes her by the neck and kisses her passionately, at first she resists but when she sees that she can't escape, she lets herself go. When separating again her face is completely red

MULDER: Don't explode beautiful

SCULLY: Shut up Mulder!

he crosses his arm over her and hugs her, drawing her to him, she raises her head and looks at him tenderly again.

SCULLY: I love you too Mulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A new priority**

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **Washington DC**

 **One month later**

 **8:47 am**

KERSH: Mr. Ortega, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, the person you spoke to on the phone, I believe. (To the Agents) Mr. Ortega is Vice President of Operations for Galpex Petroleum out of Galveston, Texas.

MULDER: I believe we did speak, yeah.

KERSH: There's also confusion about who spoke to certain Government officials who seem to think the FBI is running an investigation into the accident.

MULDER: That would have been me as well, Sir, and that was in the best interest of the FBI and Mr. Ortega. I believe.

KERSH: Mr. Ortega would beg to differ, as would I.

ORTEGA: You complicated an already sensitive situation, Agent Mulder. Galpex Petroleum has discovered what we think may be a massive new oil province beneath the Gulf of Mexico. One that would give a huge advantage, financially and politically, to whoever gets to drill it.

DOGGETT: Who else are we talking about?

ORTEGA: US territorial water cover the northern half of the Gulf. Our wells are on our side, but the field may spread well to the south. The Government of Mexico could claim it's theirs.

MULDER: This incident has nothing to do with that whatsoever. It's about the unexplained death of Simon de la Cruz.

ORTEGA: Simon de la Cruz was a Mexican national killed in a US business enterprise. They'd like nothing better than to use his death to get us to abandon the Orpheus rig so they can be the first to drill the province

KERSH: Leaving me no choice now but to conduct a criminal investigation, quickly and quietly, to take away any legal position that would affect American interests.

MULDER: A criminal investigation isn't doing to clear up anything.

KERSH: (Coldly) You've done more than enough Agent Mulder, thank you.

MULDER: I don't think you know exactly what you're dealing with here Sir.

KERSH: No, I think I do Agent.

MULDER:(Firmly) This is an X-File.

KERSH: And It's out of our jurisdiction.

MULDER: It's late for think about that Sr

KERSH: Then I'm sending Agent Doggett, I want you out of this case.

 **GALPEX-ORPHEUS Platform**

 **Gulf of Mexico**

 **Comms rooms**

 **4:50 pm**

MARINE OPERATOR: (Slightly distorted) This is the marine operator for Galpex-Orpheus. Come in Orpheus. I have a priority transmission, repeat, this is a priority transmission.

YURI: This is Orpheus, go ahead.

SCULLY: Orpheus, I've been trying to reach you for hours. This is Special Agent Dana Scully. I have an urgent message for an investigative agent on board, an Agent John Doggett.

YURI: I'm ready to take that message.

SCULLY: No I'm sorry, I need to speak with Agent Doggett directly.

Mulder is listening so he puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder and takes the microphone

MULDER: Well I'm sorry, Agent Doggett's gone fishing. Can I take a message please?

SCULLY: (Surprised) Mulder?

MULDER: I was just in the neighbourhood.

SCULLY: Mulder you can't just flout orders like this. It's not like old times. Kersh isn't going to tolerate this.

MULDER: Kersh doesn't need to know.

SCULLY: (Worried) Mulder.

MULDER: Doggett need me out here Scully, you know that better than anyone.

SCULLY: I'd hate to say you're right

MULDER: And can I know what are you doing?

There's a silence, Scully gets nervous trying to think what to say

MULDER: Don't tell me you are working in that victim's body and the virus?

SCULLY: Yes I am, Skinner called me

MULDER: Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't follow orders

SCULLY: Mulder, the virus is dead.

MULDER: Dead? What killed it?

SCULLY: Possibly radiation.

MULDER: That's not possible.

SCULLY: I know I know, and this could be an isolated event, but that he's infected at all means that everybody out there could be at risk. And that means you and Agent Doggett.

MULDER: We got to quarantine this rig.

SCULLY: No Mulder, you need to get off the rig. Have Agent Doggett give the order. We can quarantine you and the crew when we get back here.

MULDER: Scully, if these men are infected the last place we want to is onshore where they can infect other people. You're sitting on the answer right there, Scully. The body, you find the virus, you can find what knocks it out, you can find what kills it.

SCULLY: And what if I can't?

MULDER: (Joking) When he's old enough, tell the kid I went down swinging!

SCULLY: That's not funny Mulder… Let me talk to Agent Doggett.

MULDER: Agent Doggett's not here right now.

SCULLY: Mulder I need you to do what I'm saying

MULDER: I need find the answers first

He puts the microphone down and leave the room

SCULLY: Mulder… Mulder!... Goddammit

 **Washington Memorial**

 **Autopsy Room**

 **6:23 pm**

KERSH: Dana Scully.

SCULLY: Sir?

KERSH: You're in a hurry. To do what?

SCULLY: I… I...

KERSH: I'm afraid you are not longer an FBI Agent and I'd have thought this body would have been on its way back to Mexico.

The door opens, and Skinner appears in the doorway. Scully exchanges glances with him.

KERSH: Martin Ortega called me to say somebody gave the order to shut down that rig, so I must assume it was Mulder.

SKINNER: I did.

KERSH: Well I'm giving the order that this quarantine is lifted.

SCULLY: We could do that Sir, but all radio contact has been cut off.

KERSH: As soon as it's r-established I want that rig up and running, and the entire crew choppered off the Galpex-Orpheus and debriefed.

SCULLY: Sir, I think that would be a mistake ...

KERSH: I think you have no word here (turning to Skinner) I hope you fix this, you are running out of mistakes

Kersh stands in the doorway for a moment, looking straight at Skinner with contempt. Scully is noticeably shaken.

SKINNER: I am so sorry Dana

SCULLY: I know how it is, I need to reach them right now!

She calls again, the operator gets communication but there's a lot of static

DOGGETT: This is John Doggett.  
SCULLY: Oh god, Agent Doggett?  
DOGGETT: Scully, yeah, I'm right here.  
SCULLY: Can you hear me?  
DOGGETT: Yes! 

There's a loud noise at the door where Doggett is making Scully get nervous

SCULLY: What was that?  
MULDER: That's someone knocking on the door.

Mulder holds the radio while runs back to the door.

SCULLY: Mulder, listen to me. I think I know why they killed this man, if not how they killed him.  
DOGGETT: Right now we got bigger problems. We need a chopper.  
SCULLY: We've got choppers on the way.  
MULDER: Tell her all the men here are infected. She's got to get the word to the choppers. Not to land on the platform.  
DOGGETT: Well, how they supposed to get us?

The door is disintegrating.

SCULLY: Mulder what's going on?  
MULDER: Well, that problem is rapidly becoming moot!

SCULLY: Oh god, get out of there  
DOGGETT: Agent Scully, listen - there are three men on board here that are not infected, me, Mulder and a man named Diego Garza who may be mentally unstable, could be why he tried to wreck this radio room just like his friend Simon de la Cruz. He may resist rescue attempt because he believes there are men in flying saucers who are coming to get him.

Scully loses the signal

SCULLY: Agent Doggett!... Mulder!... Oh my god! Oh god!

SKINNER: What is it?

SCULLY: I don't know, they are in mortal danger

She breathes faster trying to calm herself but suddenly she gasps clutching her belly, and crouching forward holding onto the stretcher, Skinner hold her as he can

SKINNER: Dana, What's wrong?

SCULLY: I don't know

she grinds her teeth and then takes a deep breath trying to reduce the pain

SCULLY: Oh god, we must go upstairs Walter, I don't wanna lose my baby now

He carries her as he can to the elevator and presses the lift button, pearls of sweat begin to roll down her forehead while she continues to breathe deep with her eyes closed and holding her belly, as soon as the elevator doors open he shouts for help, a nurse brings a wheelchair and take her to the prenatal emergency room, leaving him scared in the waiting room.

 **Room 508**

 **3:20 am**

Mulder enters Scully's hospital room and sees her asleep. She is a little pale and has one hand resting on her belly as she usually sleeps, he feels guilty, he wasn't supposed to be on that platform, he tries to remain calm and quiet and sits in the chair next to her bed, he puts his head on his hands looking at the floor, she wakes up and sees him.

SCULLY: Mulder?

He looks up and she see his eyes full of tears.

SCULLY: Mulder what's wrong? What happened?

He wipe his tears and moves the chair closer to her to hold her hand

MULDER: How are you feeling honey?

SCULLY: I'm fine Mulder but you are not, tell me what's wrong

MULDER: What did the doctor say?

SCULLY: (she sighs and talk) That I had a partial abruption. Which means that my placenta started to tear away from the uterine wall. They're going to need to monitor me for awhile.

MULDER: (smiling a little) But you're going to be fine?

SCULLY: Yeah. Now tell me what's wrong please

MULDER: I'm sorry Scully

SCULLY: What for?

MULDER: Putting your life in danger

SCULLY: No Mulder, we both did, don't blame yourself, we are fine… But there's something else, tell me what is it?

MULDER: … It's over Scully

SCULLY: What's over?

MULDER: I'm out

SCULLY: Out of where?

MULDER: Out of the FBI. Kersh could barely contain his happiness.

SCULLY: Oh Mulder!

She looks at him sadly and squeezes his hand

SCULLY: Come here

She invites him to get on the bed and he agrees helping her to move a little and slowly so she doesn't feel any pain, then he goes up and lies on his side curling up against her body and putting his hand on her belly, she puts hers on his and kisses his hair, both feel the soft movement of kicking under her belly and smile relieved.

SCULLY: I am so sorry Mulder, I know the X files are your life

MULDER: You are wrong Scully, I have my life next to me right now

She smiles and looks at him with glazed eyes, he raises his eyes and looks at her as if he will look at her soul and kiss her gently

MULDER: I love you Scully, like I never imagined being able to love anyone

SCULLY: I love you too Mulder

Both fall asleep, he with his head resting on her shoulder and she with both hands on his arm resting on her belly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A new couple**

 **Lamaze Class**

 **Two weeks later**

 **3:25 pm**

She is laying with her back pressed against his chest, her hand on his knee, he winces a little, watching a baby's head crown followed by the agonizing scream of its mother. Scully doesn't even flinch. He feels the need to wrap his arm around her and palm her belly. He feels the baby movement under her shirt and smiles.

The video ends and the lights come on. The instructor, a middle aged woman smiles and speaks. "Okay! Let's take a few minutes to discuss what you just watched."

Scully shifts, touching her belly in the spot where the baby is kicking.

The other parents talk about fear of the pain, anxiety, worries that daddy will end up passed out on the floor.

INSTRUCTOR: Dana? What about you? Any fears or anxieties in particular?

SCULLY: Um…I'm a doctor so I'm aware of everything that can go wrong, but I just want the baby to be fine.

INSTRUCTOR: What about you, Fox? Do you have concerns?"

MULDER: Well, she's not a very good patient and not always ready to tell me when things are serious, so I just wanna be able to help her when the time comes.

Everybody stay quiet looking at Scully, she moves uncomfortably on the mat trying not to look at anyone, she doesn't like to talk about her or her feelings. Mulder gets nervous, maybe he shouldn't have said it.

INSTRUCTOR: Communication is important, thanks for sharing with us guys! Alright let's go on with the massage techniques. The natural pain relief is very important and is easy for the father to help the future mommy using these. So the first is the Double Hip Squeeze.

Scully gets nervous, she is not good doing things in public and she tenses a bit, Mulder tries to calm her down by whispering in her ear that there's nothing to worry about and kisses her cheek. She follows the instructions and supports her arms and her chest on a pilates ball leaving the belly free and resting on her knees, then he kneels behind her and presses with his fists both sides of her hip to relieve pain, she seems more relaxed, apparently the massage works, that's good he thinks.

INSTRUCTOR: Now the second one is the Low Back Squeeze.

She is more losee now so she follow the instructions faster this time, she lay down on the mattress with Mulder's help and turns sideways, he kneels behind her and using the tips of his fingers, he massages the lower back, pressing in strongly and then massaging her upper thigh and hip in circles. She is really enjoying it, she looks at him and he smiles.

MULDER: Magic fingers right?

SCULLY: (laughing) Oh yeah!

MULDER: I'm glad you are enjoying it honey

SCULLY: I'll need this every night now Mulder

He rolls his eyes and she giggles. He gets up and holds out his hands for her. She stands up and put her hands on her lower back.

MULDER: Any pain?

SCULLY: Nop, the baby is just getting too big

They walk out saying goodbye and thanking the instructor, they go home after that and order a pizza. They lay in the sofa, she has her head on a high pillow and her feet on Mulder's legs which has his resting on the table, he has her swollen feet in his hands massaging them, she moans a bit of the pleasure of a good Mulder's massage, he looks at her smiling.

MULDER: I can see you're very tired Scully, why don't we go to bed?

SCULLY: because I'm very comfortable here, I love this fireplace.

MULDER: I will not let you sleep here again, in a little while we'll get up and go to bed, okay?

SCULLY: Okay, sir

She dozes a little while he continues massaging her feet and watching the movie, suddenly she gasps and holds her belly, momentary panic washes over him.

MULDER: Scully?

She does not speak but frowns, squeezing her eyes and breathing deeply, he keeps looking at her with concern. After a few seconds she relaxes and opens her eyes to see a pale and frightened Mulder.

SCULLY: It's okay Mulder, apparently the Braxtons are getting harder, that means the baby is getting ready to be born in a few weeks.

MULDER: Are you sure you're not in labor?

SCULLY: Yes Mulder, don't worry ... Now let's go to bed

They have been in the new house for a month and there are still boxes in some corners but they love the place, especially her, she feels herself having all that space, Mulder has been working in the baby's room, they decided they didn't want to know the sex so he is trying to make a unisex bedroom, she has been just looking at him working because he doesn't allow her to do anything, he takes her to bed, he listen to her breathing for what seems like a few minutes before they both drift peacefully off to sleep.

 **The Unremarkable House**

 **One Week later**

 **2:45 pm**

MARGARET: Does he make you smile? Even when you don't feel like it

SCULLY: Yes

MARGARET: You can be yourself with him?

SCULLY: Yes

MARGARET: Do you feel safe in his arms?

SCULLY: Yes

MARGARET: Are you attracted to him?

SCULLY: Oh yes!

MARGARET: And he feels the same way about you?

SCULLY: I think so

MARGARET: He does Dana, and you can see it in the way he looks at you, in the way he talks to you and about you, in the way he protect you. He is the one sweetie, be yourself for once.

Scully looks at her mother with tears filling her eyes, she loves Mulder with her heart and soul, she has been waiting for this her whole life, she looks down and trace her belly with both her hands, their baby is almost here and just think about it makes her smile, a couple of tears falls down her cheeks.

MARGARET: Oh Dana, you are ruining your makeup, stop it

Maggie gets a napkin and cleans her daughter's face carefully

MARGARET: Now come on, Fox is waiting

They walk downstairs, Monica and John are there

REYES: Oh my god Dana, you look unbelievably beautiful

SCULLY: I really doubt that Monica, I'm super pregnant

REYES: Pregnancy suits you, really!

DOGGETT: It really does

SCULLY: (blushing) Thanks

Scully walks to the door and looks out, near the big tree are the chairs full of guests, not many, but more than she would have liked, most brought by her mother or FBI agents, even her brother Bill is there.

She still can't believe that Mulder has agreed to get married by the Catholic Church, another sacrifice he does for her, Maggie touches her shoulder and takes her away from her thoughts

MARGARET: It's time Dana, are you ready?

SCULLY: (without looking at her) Yes

From her mother's arm, Scully walks the narrow path of the house to the flower-adorned arch looking only at Mulder, he is more handsome than ever, with a white shirt and suit and a black tie and shoes, he has a smile on his face that she knows it's only for her.

He looks her up and down, she looks more beautiful than ever with that long beige dress with cut under the bust to not adjust her belly, she is wearing flat sandals and flowers in her hair; just like him, she also smiles. Maggie gives her daughter's hand to him and hugs him.

MARGARET: Take care of her, I know you will

MULDER: Never doubt it, Mrs. Scully

MARGARET: We talked about it

MULDER: Okay, Maggie

Scully laughs when she hears him and kisses her mother

SCULLY: Thanks mom, I love you

MARGARET: And I love you my little one

Now Scully looks into Mulder's eyes, he is taller than ever thanks to her flat shoes but it doesn't matter, she loves their height difference, he looks at her too biting his lower lip.

MULDER: Wow Scully, are you even real? You look like a goddess

SCULLY: (blushing and smiling) I am real, and you look extremely handsome

He touches her belly and the baby kicks under his hand

SCULLY: I think you get an answer down there

MULDER: I think our baby is as happy as we are

He leans down and kisses her forehead. The ceremony unfolds normally, both sitting side by side occasionally exchanging deep glances accompanied by smiles like a pair of teenagers.

The moment to exchange the rings finally arrives and both stand up nervously, they decided to make their own votes so Mulder begins.

MULDER: I, Fox William Mulder, gave myself to you this day, to share my life with you. You can trust my love, because it is real. I promise to be a faithful companion and to share and be there always for you.

I don't want to talk about the future because you are much more than that, you have become my past, my present and my future, you saved me and continue doing it every day, you have always trusted me and made me a better person. I feel the most fortunate man having you by my side, my one in five million. And I feel even more fortunate knowing that soon we will be a family, Thank you Dana for being my friend, my support, my love and my whole life.

She breathes deep repressing the tears, he puts the ring on her finger delicately and kisses her forehead. Now it's her turn and she feels a lump in her throat, so many things to say to that wonderful man in front of her, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath again.

SCULLY:I, Dana katherine Scully, gave myself to you this day, to share my life with you. You can trust my love, because it is real. You can trust that my love will never fade.

I never thought that we could be like we are today, I am grateful to God and to life for having put you in my path, you have been there in my worst moments, you have saved me, comforted me and always given me your unconditional love.

You have become my strength and my reason to continue, and you have given me something I never thought I would have, a family. I am very lucky to be able to share my life with my best friend and that he also wants to do it, I owe you so much Fox. I love you with all my being.

She puts the ring on him and looks at him with all the love she is capable of.

PRIEST: It is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Mulder comes over and grabs Scully by her waist and by her neck pulling her towards him and kissing her softly but deeply, she crosses her hands on his back and holds him tight.

The guests applaud and celebrate, others cry or whistle, but everyone is happy for both.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A new threat**

 **Hospital**

 **One week later**

Her phone rings and she jumps agitated, she has been waiting for this call for over an hour.

SCULLY: (agitated) Mulder? What happened?.

MULDER: I got them, Scully. They are on their way to the hospital right now

SCULLY: Oh thank God, Are you ok?

MULDER: Yeah, I was lucky this time, I'm going for you right now

SCULLY: It's okay, Mulder, I'll take a cab after I see them.

MULDER: There's no way Scully, It's 2 am already, you have been on your feet for hours

SCULLY: I need to see them

MULDER: I know, just let me take you home

SCULLY: (sighs) Alright

MULDER: How are you feeling honey?

SCULLY: (holding her back with her hand) I'm tired and starving

MULDER: Any contractions?

SCULLY: A couple

MULDER: Go put your feet up, I'll bring you something to eat

When he arrives, she is sitting in the waiting room

MULDER: Hey gorgeous!

She smiles past the tiredness just looking at him, she tries to stand but he won't let her

MULDER: Stay there and eat your sandwich

She smiles brightly watching a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich

SCULLY: Thank you Mulder, my blood sugar was crashing

He kisses her forehead and let her eat gazing her worried, when she finishes he speaks again

MULDER: Did you see them?

SCULLY: Yes, they are fine, both are in observation but John is better, Monica will have to stay a little longer

MULDER: You must be proud Scully, you did all the hard work

SCULLY: I'm just glad I was able to help

MULDER: You guess it right, he was a lizard man, when Doggett shoot him he came back to his human form

SCULLY: Unbelievable

MULDER: Pretty creepy actually

She yawns and stretches her back in pain

MULDER: Let's get you two home now

SCULLY: Yeah

He helps her stand and walks behind her pressing her lower back to release some pain, she moans and complains a little feeling his fists work.

In the car she is dozing a little, her hand resting on her belly. She is getting cold so he covers her with his jacket.

MULDER: (caressing her cheek) Wake up honey, we're home

She blinks a couple of times and yawns caressing her belly

SCULLY: Oh I feel drained

MULDER: I know, come on, I will take you inside

SCULLY: I can walk

MULDER: I know you can, just let me help you

They walk up the stairs and get inside, it's freezing so he turns on the heating

MULDER: Off to bed with you

He guides her toward the bedroom and helps her sit on the edge of the bed, She puts both her hand on her back while he goes to the closet looking for one of her pajamas.

He stands in front of her and helps her take off her shirt over her head and she clenches her teeth

MULDER: A contraction?

SCULLY: Yes

MULDER: You feel it in the back?

She nods breathfully and he climbs quickly to the bed to kneel behind her and massage the exact spot

SCULLY: Oooouuhhhh yes, there

MULDER: Just breathe and relax honey

When it fades he comes down again and sits next to her putting his hand on her belly, she closes her eyes and yawns again, he kisses her forehead and puts on her pajama shirt. Then she pulls back on the bed so that he takes off her pants.

MULDER: Lay on your side Scully, you know you can't lay on your back

SCULLY: (protesting) Just while you take off my pants Mulder

He smiles and do as she says, then help her move up on the bed and turn sideways, she takes his hand and squeezes it

SCULLY: Thank you Hun

He looks at her surprised and sees that her eyes are closed, he leans over and kisses her in the lips, she corresponds tenderly, he then covers her with a blanket and goes to change, when he returns she is already sound asleep, he lays down behind hugging her and close his eyes.

 **The Unremarkable House**

 **One week later**

 **10:35 am**

The phone rings, Mulder runs to answer knowing Scully is sleeping

MULDER: Hello

DOGGETT: Hey Mulder, Is John Doggett

MULDER: Agent Doggett what a surprise

DOGGETT: Yeah, how are you three?

MULDER: We are fine, Scully is sleeping right now, she's been tired

DOGGETT: It gets worst in the last weeks, just do whatever she says

MULDER: Trust me, I am. How are you and Agent Reyes?

DOGGETT: We are fully recovered, thank you

MULDER: So how can I help you?

DOGGETT: I'm calling about Duffy Haskell, he came here this morning saying her wife was murdered after giving birth to an alien baby

MULDER: Haskell is a liar and a dangerous man, don't believe him Agent Doggett

DOGGETT: Actually there's something I think you mind find interesting

MULDER: I'm listening

DOGGETT: This man brought some evidence about a clinic called Zeus Genetics, Monica has been searching and we find out Dr. Parenti works there

MULDER: Scully's first OB?

DOGGETT: The same, he and are the cofounders of the clinic, according to the information they are working on a project for clonate people.

Mulder remains silent for a while thinking about it, they don't know how Scully got pregnant, he needs answers about his child.

MULDER: I will be there as soon as I can

He hangs up and goes to the bedroom

SCULLY: Who was it?

MULDER: (surprised) Scully! It was the Agent Doggett, he needs my help in a case

SCULLY: (sitting on the bed) Oh, how is he?

MULDER: They both are completely recovered, you want me to call your mom so she stays with you

SCULLY: I'm fine Mulder

MULDER: Well the lunch is ready and you can call me if you need anything

SCULLY: The lunch is ready?

MULDER: (sitting next to her) yes honey, it is

SCULLY: Thanks you Mulder

MULDER: (putting his hand on her belly) Anything for you both

SCULLY: Don't make him wait, go

MULDER: I will be back as soon as I can

He kisses her and leave, she sees him go through the window waving goodbye

 **Warehouse**

 **11:22 am**

DOGGETT: Duffy Haskell.

SKINNER: Yeah. Coroner says that the way his neck is severed defies logic and use of any conventional-type weapon.

Skinner zips the bag and they begin walking through the lab.

DOGGETT: What is this place?

SKINNER: An illegal medical facility for the purpose of human cloning. It goes on from here. In fact, it occupies the entire warehouse.

DOGGETT: You read about these things but you don't imagine they exist.

SKINNER: Yeah, just like aliens.

DOGGETT: Come on, what are you saying? That that's what was going on here? That they're making alien babies?

SKINNER: No, nobody's saying that, Agent Doggett. At least not yet. But what I do have to tell you is not going to put your mind any more at ease. We found prenatal records here. A Dr. Lev and a Dr. Parenti working with this Duffy Haskell monitoring Scully's pregnancy.

Mulder enters the warehouse and watches Skinner and Doggett from the doorway.

DOGGETT: This Dr. Parenti, it's true he's one of Scully's doctors but from everything I know, Scully's checked out fine.

SKINNER: You seem to be missing the point.

MULDER: (Interrupting) And what point would that be?

SKINNER: Mulder, what are you doing here?

MULDER: Agent Doggett called me

DOGGETT: Well Haskell is death

MULDER: But you talked with him a couple of hours ago

DOGGETT: I know

Monica comes in interrupting the men

REYES: I think there's someone who can give us some answers

…..

LIZZIE GILL: I knew people would kill for what I know but … not like this.

REYES: Not going to let that happen. Just tell them what you told me.

LIZZIE GILL: For the past ten years I've been working as a research scientist trying to produce human clones- long before the media circus with sheep and cows. The work was painstaking, largely unsuccessful but there was a lot of interest and a lot of money.

MULDER: Money from who?

LIZZIE GILL: Orders came from government men. But they're all dead now.

MULDER: But the work continued.

LIZZIE GILL: We were surprisingly successful with a clone from a human egg and alien DNA. DNA that the government had since 1947.

SKINNER: What do you mean by success?

LIZZIE GILL: Alien babies. Birthed by human mothers desperate to conceive. They didn't live more than a couple of days, but tissue and stem cells is what we were after for other experiments.

Mulder briefly rubs his temples and looks at Skinner, Doggett denies like everything is some kind of joke

MULDER: What other experiments?

LIZZIE GILL: I don't know anything about that. But I know it was something good.

MULDER: What did you do to Scully? (yelling) Tell me what's wrong with her! Tell me what's wrong with her baby!

Lizzie looks to Monica a little scared

REYES: Listen to her.

LIZZIE GILL: There's nothing wrong with her. That's what I'm trying to tell you. The child she is carrying is very special. One could only hope to create that in a lab. A perfect human child but with no human frailties.

Mulder stands and leaves the room slamming the door shut, he walks furious from one side to another down the hall. Doggett goes out to talk to him

MULDER: I don't believe that shit

DOGGETT: Neither do I

MULDER: I need to know more. I need to find that Dr Parenti


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A new fear**

 **The Unremarkable House**

 **6:48 pm**

Mulder is sitting at the kitchen table as she finishes closing up the gash on his right temple with some suture tape.

SCULLY: Hold still, Mulder. This should just about do it.

Mulder winces in pain and swats her hand away.

MULDER: Ahh! Scully.

SCULLY: Sorry.

MULDER: (smiling up at her) I see why you gave up a career in medicine for the FBI, Scully. You've got manos de piedra.

He laughs as she playfully swats his nose with a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball. She begins gently wiping the wound with the cotton ball.

SCULLY: Sorry.

MULDER: Imagine if he'd really connected.

SCULLY: Who?

MULDER: Billy Miles.

SCULLY: Billy Miles? He did this?

She picks up a towel and crosses to the freezer. Doggett is also there looking at them

MULDER: Ask Agent Doggett. He saw him.

DOGGETT: If you ask me, the kid was whacked out on something. Whatever it was, he's feeling no pain.

MULDER: Ask me, the kid isn't a kid.

DOGGETT: Oh, don't tell me he's an alien.

Scully hands Mulder a small baggie of ice and the towel. He takes the ice ignoring the towel. She tosses it on the table. Mulder winces as he touches the cold bag to his wound.

MULDER: He is a type of alien. A human replacement. One who looks human. Look at his strength. The way he took those slugs.

DOGGETT: I've seen plenty of guys whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming.

MULDER: Well, then, you're ignoring who Billy Miles is. You, of all people, Agent Doggett who's supposedly running the X-Files.

DOGGETT: You're ignoring the fact that he bled red blood. Now, every single X-File I read, and I read them all, Mulder... what you call "aliens" bleed green, right?

Mulder gives up on the ice and sets it down. He crosses to the cabinet, gets a glass and fills it with water.

MULDER: Well, Billy Miles is a whole new deal. He's an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him. And who miraculously returns to so called perfect health when his body completely sheds its skin.

Mulder drinks the water as Scully sits down. She looks tired.

SCULLY: What I want to know is what Billy Miles was doing at that medical office.

MULDER: Same as when he torched Zeus Genetics and destroyed their experiments with alien biology and the doctors performing them.

SCULLY: And what were you doing there … (she gives him "the look") …Mulder?

MULDER: Looking for answers.

SCULLY: To what?

MULDER: One of those doctors was your doctor.

SCULLY: Mulder...

MULDER: Listen, Scully, I'm sorry, but I just need to know that this baby is going to be alright.

SCULLY: Our baby is fine, Mulder. We've had it checked over and over again

Mulder looks at her intently. He speaks gently and honestly.

MULDER: I know, but I want to protect you, that's all I'm trying to do. Just make sure nothing happens to you.

Scully looks from Doggett to Mulder, then sighs. She feels a twinge in her back so she stands up and walks towards the bedroom

DOGGETT: I think I better go

MULDER. Thank you Agent Doggett, keep me updated

DOGGETT: I will

John leaves the house and Mulder goes to the bedroom, Scully is sitting on the edge of the bed crying, he looks at her, furious with himself and walks towards her, he kneels in front of her and puts his hands on her thighs. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing through her mouth.

MULDER: Scully look at me… Scully, honey… Scully please!

She opens her eyes slowly and looks at him furious

MULDER: I know you are mad, it's fair, but I don't want any surprises in the future… we need to know

SCULLY: I don't wanna know

She stands and walks across the room with her hands holding her back, he stands following her with his eyes

SCULLY: I can't deal with this right now (more tears fall down her cheeks) I really can't

MULDER: I will protect you no matter what

SCULLY: (raising her voice) This is not about protection. You think I don't wanna know the truth (looking down the floor and almost whispering) I fear the truth

He walks towards her and hug her, she clings to his shirt sobbing on his chest. He kisses her hair and caresses her back, the baby starts to jump between them, she releases a hand from his back and carries it to her belly drawing small circles where the baby is kicking. He pulls her away a little looking down at her belly

MULDER: That must hurt

She closes her eyes exhausted and walks towards the bed sitting slowly, helping herself with one hand while holding her belly with the other, he looks at her worried and goes to sit next to her.

SCULLY: I don't want you doing anything behind my back again Mulder

MULDER: I promise… Now lay down while i make you the dinner, you look exhausted honey

SCULLY: I'm not hungry

MULDER: But the baby is so you're gonna eat.

SCULLY: Goddammit, I'm a mess, I'm so tired of this

MULDER: This, having a baby this

SCULLY: No, I'm tired of cry all the time, this isn't who I am

MULDER: Honey, this will be over soon when the baby is born

SCULLY: What if something wrong happens?

MULDER: What are you talking about?

SCULLY: I need you to keep looking for answers, even it frightens me, we need to know

He looks at her frowning and caressing her back

SCULLY: I don't want last minute surprises

MULDER: Ok, I will.

 **The Unremarkable House**

 **One week later**

 **3:24 pm**

Scully walks from the living room to the bedroom, her cheeks are red, she is wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Mulder opens the door and sees everything in complete order.

MULDER: Honey, I'm home

SCULLY: In the room

He walks to the room and sees her going from one place to another cleaning

MULDER: Scully, can you tell me what the hell are you doing?

SCULLY: I'm cleaning, this house is a mess

MULDER: Scully! You are 36 weeks pregnant, you can't do this

SCULLY: I needed to be distracted

MULDER: Well, you could have seen a movie

She stops and looks at him breathing hard and putting her hands on the bottom of her back

SCULLY: You found something?

MULDER: No, agent Doggett went to talk to someone, we'll have more information tomorrow

She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, he walks towards her and sits down next to her, removing the cloth from her hands.

SCULLY: Mulder! I haven't finished yet

MULDER: As far as I'm concerned, you've done enough, haven't you looked yourself in the mirror?, you have a red and dirty face

She looks at him and opens her mouth, then she stands up and walks towards the mirror

SCULLY: Oh for God's sake

He looks at her trying to wipe her face and laughs, she looks at him through the mirror frowning

SCULLY: It's not funny Mulder

MULDER: (walking towards her) Of course it is

He stands behind her and puts his hands on her belly as he likes to do so.

MULDER: You knew that you look very sexy with the clothes you have on, and a little dust does not overshadow your beauty

SCULLY: You always know what to say, aren't you?

MULDER: What can I say, I'm charming

They both laugh, she leans her head back on his chest and puts her hands on his sighing

MULDER: I know what will make you feel better... a bath!

SCULLY: That would be wonderful

MULDER: Okay, get comfortable while I prepare everything

while she goes to the kitchen to drink some water and eat a cookie in hiding, he prepares the bathtub with the essences that she loves to use, when she returns the bathtub is ready for her, he helps her take off her clothes and place her delicately inside the tub

SCULLY: Oh wow, this feels really good, this hot water is perfect for the heat

MULDER: I'm sure it is

SCULLY: You know what would be even better

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: You, in here, with me

MULDER: That idea doesn't bother me

He takes off his clothes doing a short striptease that makes her laugh out loud and sits behind her in the bathtub. She leans against him feeling his warm chest and he puts his hands on her belly, the baby starts its usual dance inside her belly and they both look at it in delight.

MULDER: That has to be a foot

SCULLY: It is, the baby is already upside down

MULDER: Wow Scully, I feel really proud of you

SCULLY: Why? It's normal for any woman

MULDER: That doesn't make me feel less proud, you're creating a whole life in there, if that's not a miracle, I don't know what it is

She moves a little to look at him and he bends to kiss her.

MULDER: Hummm, you taste like chocolate cookie

SCULLY: Oh shoot!

He laughs and kisses her again

MULDER: Eat while you can, because when the baby is born you will return to salads and nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle

SCULLY : (laughing) You are sooo right!

MULDER: Have you thought of names for the baby?

SCULLY: (shy) Yeah

MULDER: Me too

SCULLY: Really?

MULDER: Yes

SCULLY: Ok, do you wanna share them?

MULDER: If it's a girl Katherine and if is a boy William

She looks at him with wide eyes and a surprised face

MULDER: What? What is it?

SCULLY: I thought the same one

MULDER: Then we aren't very original, that's our second names!

SCULLY: (closing her eyes and laughing) I know

MULDER: At least it will have a name

SCULLY: I'm glad we agree on something

Both smile and relax closing their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Our new life**

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **Two weeks later**

 **3:52 pm**

Mulder walks to Skinner's office, both he and Agent Doggett are waiting for him

SKINNER: Mulder, how's Dana?

MULDER: She's fine. What's wrong?

SKINNER: Is she alone?

MULDER: No she's with her mom, why?

DOGGETT: They gave me information and I think we have to come up with an escape plan

MULDER: Escape from what?

DOGGETT: I'm afraid that Dana won't be able to have her baby in a hospital, it will be too dangerous

MULDER: Can you explain what you're talking about?

DOGGETT: A friend told me Billy Miles is part of a military project to create a supersoldier, that he's after Scully because she was part of the program herself.

MULDER: This is bullshit!

DOGGETT: Six years ago, Agent Scully was taken in a military operation staged as an abduction. They put a chip in the back of her neck to monitor her. It was also used to make her pregnant with the first organic version of that same supersoldier.

MULDER: This has no sense!, do you trust this so called friend?

DOGGETT: I have no reason to distrust.

 **The Unremarkable house**

 **7:58 pm**

MULDER: Scully!

SCULLY: (coming out of the bedroom) Mulder!

MULDER: Where's your mom?

SCULLY: She just left, what's wrong?

MULDER: I found the answers we needed and you won't like it

SCULLY: Tell me

MULDER: We don't have time, change your clothes if you need to, I'll get the bags

SCULLY: Mulder where are we going?

MULDER: I don't know yet, we just need to get out of here

She does what he says and goes to the room to put on more comfortable clothes and a coat, he packs some of his clothes and takes the suitcase from her and the baby that have been ready for weeks, he takes them to the car and when he comes inside again she is ready to leave.

They go down the stairs together and go to the truck, he opens the door and helps her get inside, then turns around and climbs into his seat, turns on the truck and looks into the house through the rear-view mirror, closes his eyes and when you reopen them, drives the car into the darkness.

After a few minutes he looks at her, she has her eyes closed and caresses her belly breathing raggedly, he touches her hand delicately

MULDER: Honey

She opens her eyes and turns to look at him, her lower lip trembles

MULDER: Do you have contractions?

SCULLY: No, I'm fine… Can you tell me what's wrong? Is it something to do with the baby?

MULDER: No, the baby fine. It's you who's in danger now.

SCULLY: From who?

MULDER: I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything.

SCULLY: I can't live like this Mulder, this has to stop.

MULDER: I know, that's what we are trying to do here

He gets the cell phone and dials a number.

DOGGETT: Doggett

MULDER: Agent Doggett is Mulder, we just left the house, are you guys ready?

DOGGETT: Yes, we are going there now too, we'll wait for you both

MULDER: See you then

He hangs up and turns to looks at her again.

SCULLY: What was that about?

MULDER: We aren't doing this alone.

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

 **Interstate 85**

 **2:45 am**

Mulder parks in a service station. Scully wakes up feeling the pause in the movement that kept her sleepy.

SCULLY: What time is it?

MULDER: (kissing her cheek) 2:45 in the morning

She moves a little in her seat, sore and tired

MULDER: the Agent Doggett is ahead, I'm going down to talk to him, do you want me to bring you something?

SCULLY: Yes, I'm hungry, but can I go out and stretch my legs?

MULDER: (sighing) Ok, let's go then

He turns around quickly and helps her down, she complains when standing up holding her back, he hugs her caressing her lower back for a few seconds and kiss her forehead

MULDER: Are you ok?

SCULLY: Yes, just tired

At that time Doggett comes to them followed by Monica, Mulder holds Scully by her lower back and say hi, Monica comes to Scully and hugs her, something that takes her by surpfastrise.

REYES: Dana, look at you, that baby grow so fast

Scully smiles uneasily and nervous, Mulder seeing her discomfort embraces her with one arm and walks with her to the mini-supermarket.

MULDER: What you wanna eat honey?

SCULLY: Something sweet

MULDER: Yeah, the baby needs that

They enter and choose some things to eat there and others to take, John and Monica do the same,

SCULLY: I need go to the bathroom

MULDER: Let's go, I'll wait for you outside

He walks with her and waits, she gets in as fast as she can, she wash her hands and then she feels a terrible contraction hitting her back and her lower abdomen, she gasps and holds her belly breathing faster, supporting herself with the other hand in the sink, she has been feeling little pain since they left the house but this one is real labor, that scares her, it isn't a good time, she regains her composure and goes out.

MULDER: Ready?

SCULLY: Yes

They go back to the car and continue on their way to North Carolina, they will remain there for a while to make sure no one is chasing them.

 **Charlotte, North Carolina**

 **7:51 am**

Scully suddenly wakes up panting, Mulder looks at her nervously

MULDER: What is it?

SCULLY: (holding her belly and breathing fast) Bad dream

MULDER: We're five minutes away

She nods and takes a deep breath trying to push the pain away, they still have time but she need to tell him.

MULDER: What were you dreaming about?

SCULLY: Uh.. the baby was taken from us

He caresses her cheek with tenderness

MULDER: That won't happen honey!

He parks in a hotel a little inside the highway, and they wait in the car for John and Monica to appear, after five minutes they still don't arrive, Scully begins to worry.

SCULLY: What do you think happened?

MULDER: I don't know

At that moment his cell phone rings, it is Doggett.

MULDER: Mulder!

DOGGETT: Mulder, it's John, there's a vehicle parked not far from you at the entrance to the hotel, there was another but we lost the trail, we're turning around, take the car to the back of the hotel, so we can send Dana with Monica and we take care of these guys.

he hangs up, Scully looks at him in terror

SCULLY: What did he say?

MULDER: They're chasing us, you'll have to go with Monica while Doggett and I take care of them

SCULLY: No Mulder, you can't do that

MULDER: We have no choice

SCULLY: Mulder ... I've been in labor since we left the house

MULDER: What? Why didn't you tell me?

SCULLY: Because I thought we had time and I didn't want to worry you

MULDER: (nervous) Okay, let me think, how long do you think we have before the baby is born?

SCULLY: I don't know, my water hasn't broken yet, we have been traveling for more than 12 hours, the birth can take up to 24 hours, I think about 8 more hours.

At that moment she feels how her pants get wet

SCULLY: Oh my God

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: Forget everything I said and find me another pair of pants

He opens his eyes a lot and a wave of terror invades him, she leans forward feeling how a new contraction hits her and clenches her teeth holding her belly

He pulls back with the car to turn around and go to where Doggett is, he parks and runs out of the truck to go to the trunk and find another pair of pants in Scully's suitcase, then helps her get out of the car and take her to the bathroom. John and Monica exchange nervous looks, John runs a hand through his hair worried, Monica goes to Mulder and tells him to go to John while she waits for Scully.

DOGGETT: This changes everything, How long we have?

MULDER: She doesn't know… Shit!

He scratches his head with despair and tries to calm down so as not to make her more nervous, then she comes out and both women walk towards them

SCULLY: Okay, this is the plan, you distract those sons of bitches while I look for a comfortable place where I can give birth (to Mulder) but if you don't arrive before your child is born, I will kill you with my own hands

He raises his hands in surrender

MULDER: Deal

Mulder passes the suitcases of the truck to Doggett's car, then kisses Scully with all his strength and kisses her on the belly

MULDER: Everything will be fine, and I'll be there with you, I promise

SCULLY: You better Mulder

Both women get into the car and leave as soon as they can, Mulder and Doggett get into the truck and go down the road to the opposite side, the car chases them, there are two men inside, the plan is to divert them as much as possible and then face them.

They drive for an hour and enter a small town going around, until they seem to lose the other car, they get off and wait, the car appears and they point at them with their weapons, the driver starts to retreat so they shoot at the tires, the men get off and run but they reach them

MULDER: Stand still or I'll shoot you

DOGGETT: What do you want?

Both men look at them scared

MEN 1: Don't kill us, we just follow orders, but the person you are looking for is behind the other car.

Mulder curses and hits the man with the butt of the gun furious. Doggett takes out the phone and dials Monica, there's no signal

DOGGETT: Dammit, we must go back now.

 **Greenville, South Carolina**

 **10:00 pm**

Scully throws her head back on the seat and breathes hard through her mouth, holds her belly with both hands and closes her eyes tightly.

During the last hour the contractions have been increasing and now are every seven minutes, Monica looks at her worried, the mere fact of thinking that maybe she should receive that baby alone makes her give a chill at the base of her neck.

The contraction ceases and Scully breathes again normally.

SCULLY: how long is it to get there?

MONICA: about five minutes

SCULLY: you look nervous Monica

MONICA: I have never received a baby in my life, this is a bit unexpected

SCULLY: Given the circumstances, it's the only option we have

MONICA: How long do you think we have?

SCULLY: Well, the contractions are every seven minutes, I would say one hour, two maximum

Monica turns on an old road and parks in an abandoned town

SCULLY: Wow, this is where are we?

MULDER: It's where Agent Doggett was born

SCULLY: That's comforting, I think

At that moment another contraction hits her, Monica gets out of the car and looks around, when suddenly she sees a car in the distance, she waits for it to come a little closer until she sees him, it's Billy Miles, she goes back into the car and drives as fast as she can.

Scully opens her eyes with terror still holding her belly

SCULLY: What's wrong?

MONICA: They are chasing us, we can't stay

SCULLY: What are you talking about?

MONICA: It's Billy Miles in the car behind us

SCULLY: Oh God!

Scully takes the cell phone and calls Mulder, there's no signal

SCULLY: Goddammit!

MONICA: What happens?

SCULLY: There's no signal, we should go back where we came from

MONICA: We don't have time Dana

SCULLY: There must be ... (looking at her belly and whispering) there must be

Doggett drives as fast as he can, Mulder keeps trying to call but it's impossible, it's been almost two hours and he doesn't know about Scully, he's in the middle of a nervous breakdown. Suddenly the cell phone rings.

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder, thank God!

MULDER: Are you okay?

SCULLY: Yeah, but there's a car after us, it's Billy Miles, we're walking the road back, we could not stay

MULDER: Where are you now?

SCULLY: We're still in South Carolina

MULDER: Okay, we can meet on the way

SCULLY: Mulder, the contractions are every five minutes, I don't have much time

Mulder is stunned and silent and hit the board of the car with force

MULDER: Everything will be fine Scully, it was a promise

Billy Miles continues to chase them but he does not come too close, everything is very confusing, the man is unstoppable, he could have shocked and strangled them by now, Monica is very nervous, the contractions are now every less than five minutes and Dana is exhausted, if they don't find Doggett and Mulder soon, she will have to stop in the middle of the road and receive the baby in the car.

Suddenly a car passes quickly in the opposite direction, it's them, but they go to hit the car of Billy Miles, Monica sticks a small scream that scares Scully and then they hear the crush, Monica brakes the car and leaves as soon as possible running towards the accident, Scully looks back with confusion unable to get out of the car, the pain is unbearable, tears begin to fall down her cheeks, the contractions are so strong and followed that the only thing she feels is an endless pain, she is no longer able to bear it and she starts to scream, suddenly her door opens, it is Mulder

MULDER: Scully?

SCULLY: Mulder? Oh God

She feels the need to push

SCULLY: Mulder, the baby is coming

MULDER: Wait, Scully, don't push, I'm going to lay you on the back

SCULLY: Quick Mulder I can't stand it

He unbuckles her seatbelt and carries her carefully into the back seat, Monica comes running

MULDER: It's time Monica, you must help us, where is Doggett?

DOGGETT: Watching that Miles doesn't move

Mulder sits behind Scully for her to lean on him, Monica takes off her pants and panties to discover that the baby's head is already visible.

MONICA: Oh my God Dana, I can see the head

SCULLY: I know… (panting) the pressure is horrible

MONICA: Ok Dana, push

Scully leans forward and push holding her legs, while Mulder holds her and takes out of the suitcase a clean sheet, when the contraction ceases she lies exhausted in Mulder's chest

SCULLY: I can't do it, I'm very tired

MULDER: You can do it honey, you're the strongest woman I know, come on, just a little more

SCULLY: We are in the middle of nowhere Mulder, there can be complications.

Doggett arrives where they are but stops at Mulder's window

DOGGETT: The ambulance is coming, Billy Miles is awake but doesn't move, what the hell does that mean?

MULDER: I don't know, there's no time to think about him

Another contraction and Scully pushes again screaming loudly, this time the baby's head comes out completely

MONICA: The head is out, don't push Dana

SCULLY: Oh God!

Monica moves the baby a little while Scully cries

MONICA: Okay, one last big push

Scully pushes with all her strength and falls exhausted in Mulder's chest again, crying begins to sprout from the baby's lungs, she cleans it with the sheet

MONICA: It's a boy

Mulder and Scully cry for joy, in the distance they can hear the siren of the ambulance, Monica puts the baby on Scully's chest, she kisses his head between tears

MULDER: It's beautiful Scully

SCULLY: Yes it is

MULDER: I love you mommy

SCULLY: And I love you daddy

They both smile and Mulder kisses Scully's forehead, the ambulance stops next to the car and two paramedics go to check on Scully and the baby, the placenta is expelled and they cut the umbilical cord, in the distance Billy Miles walks take Scully and the baby to the ambulance and Mulder goes with them.

 **North Carolina**

 **Hospital**

 **12:14 am**

Scully is lying on the bed while Mulder rocks William in his arms.

SCULLY: Who looks so beautiful with his son in his arms?

MULDER: Is my Scully the one talking?

She laughs looking at him with tenderness

MULDER: Let's say it's still hormonal

SCULLY: Let's say we're married and we have a son and we're in love and we can say whatever we want

MULDER: Well, this new Scully, I like her even more

He bends over and gives her a kiss on the lips then sits on the chair next to her

SCULLY: Mulder, what do you think happened? What was all that with Billy Miles? Why did he just stay away and then leave?

MULDER: I don't know Scully, maybe he's not what they expected, but that doesn't make him less miraculous

She looks at him and smiles with tears in her eyes. he takes her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it.

SCULLY: You kept your promise

MULDER: I always do honey

The baby begins to move restlessly in Mulder's arms, he gives the baby one of his fingers to squeeze it, William looks at him with his big blue eyes, Mulder smiles and grimaces and then kisses him on the forehead. Scully looks at them ecstatically, her two men, tears begin to fall down her cheek, for her this moment was impossible, and now her life is complete.

William whimpers a little and Mulder knows it's time to give it to his mother,he looks at Scully and when he sees her crying he stands up and sits on the edge of the bed putting the baby in her arms.

MULDER: (wiping her tears with his hand) Don't cry my love, it's not a dream, it's our new life.

THE END


End file.
